Requiem Of A Soul
by Beautiful.Chaos.811
Summary: A simple life, that was all Chrystine knew until she was thrust into a world where Monster's exist and nothing is what it seems. With her link to Bella and the Cullen's unknown, will her life ever be the same or will she discover too much?OC/AU/OOC *R&R*
1. PREFACE

**A/N: I do not nor have I ever owned any characters from the Twilight Saga, all rights and ownership belong to a lovely Ms. Stephenie Meyer and I am grateful to her for giving us permission to play with her wonderful creations. I do own, for all intents and purposes, my characters (The Crestfords and Jude).**

**WARNING: Epic in length, read at your own risk! XD Take a bathroom break now and grab some popcorn as I do tend to write more than a few hundred words (don't worry - it's not encyclopedia long ;) I promise). So, if you aren't into length or want a quicky plot – you may wanna skip, however, I think you'll be missing out. *wink wink – nudge nudge* Shameless plug, but o'well. :P**

**Now, sit back, relax, set the mood, and ENJOY! HAPPY READING! (Btw - OC/AU - set after Edward leave's Bella in New Moon. All character's make an appearance. XD If you're wondering who hooks up with who - well, you won't get any ExB or BxJ type hints from me. You'll have to read to find out. Hate me yet? ;) Ha! Enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism are well welcomed!) **

•••••

I'm an ordinary girl. I lead an ordinary life. There is nothing extraordinary about myself, maybe with the exception of my alien sized eyes. Well, I find them boarding the line of creepy, however my darling boyfriend insists my "almond shaped eyes" are normal and, despite my arguments, do not take up one third of my face. I maintain: he lies.

My Mother and Father are ordinarily simple people wanting the ordinary pleasures of life. My sister, in all her glorious beauty, is still ordinary, even though she pretends she is so much more. Even my dog, Blue, is ordinary. How was I ever to imagine the world my life would soon be exposed to?

After all, ordinary people only read about extraordinary experiences…


	2. Chapter 1

I swayed lightly; the gentle _woosh_ of my gown delighted me as it danced gently with my movements. I couldn't help but grin. I never really considered myself _girly_. I left all things frilly to Cassidy. It suited her. She definitely resembled our Mother over our Father. Her hair was long, soft, full of vibrancy and always seemed perfect down to each single blonde strand. Her eyes, medium in size, round and sparkling a brilliant hue of green, melted every young guy's heart who dared look into them. She had curves in all of the right places, filling out her bra's well before I knew what a training bra was. And her voice; oh that voice, drove me nuts with its girlie coo. She was the quintessential Prom Queen candidate.

So, why again was I wearing a sparkling pale yellow dress? I had yet to answer that question; however my boyfriend had an opinion as to why.

"Just do it!" He was awfully cute when he insisted.

"I dunno, Jude…I look ridiculous." I was still grinning, though I couldn't understand why.

"It'll shock your sister. Hell, might even give your dad a heart attack!" Jude's laughter was contagious. I couldn't help but join in.

"Of course Cassidy would have to make a statement. New town. New school. Of course that screams '_Hey! Let's have a party!'_ I mean, seriously, we're going to be the talk of the town and not in a good way. Why couldn't she be normal and go off to college... "

Jude's arms embraced me from behind, "Who would be left to torment you about your unpolished nails?"

I quickly snuggled into him as I stifled my chuckles. Though Cassidy dreamed big, her heart would always be attached to being the center of attention in my parent's eyes. Here we were, in a new town. A town covered by clouds, rain, and what felt like impending doom. My parents wanted to relocate for a change in pace. Well, they got it, and hopefully they find peace in the snail race we entered known as Forks.

"How long are you able to stay?" I gripped his arms.

"Just the rest of the week. I've got to get back soon. My Mom has already been harassing my cell." He gently kissed my cheek, leaving the lingering scent of his tropical flavored Tic-Tacs. Jude's Mom, as sweet as she was, was also slightly neurotic. Hovering and constantly worrying, especially since her husband and older son left six years ago. Jude did not have it in his heart to leave her… for too long. I had to endure a two hour tear fest when I last convinced him to take me out to eat and a movie. Three and a half hours of no communication from Jude left Mrs. Hunters in a whirlwind of turmoil. Just then, his Mother's ringtone echoed throughout the small consignment shop.

"Speak of the devil," I whispered, stepping back into the small cubicle like dressing room. I changed as quickly as I could, trying not to fumble too much in the silk and chiffon like fabric. Dresses like this made me cringe. Maybe it was due to the fact Cassidy had held me against my will on more than one occasion and dressed me like a Barbie. I inched my way out and slowly moved to stand next to Jude. It wasn't eavesdropping if he knew I was standing there, right?

"Mom, I told you. I am helping the Crestford's move in and get situated. I'll be back Sunday night." Jude shifted his weight between the balls of his heels, a nervous habit he had unfortunately picked up from me.

"I realize that it's three more days Mom." … "I know that it's a long drive." … "Mom, no, I changed the batteries in the smoke detectors." … "Mom, the cat will not suffocate you in the middle of the night."

Poor Jude. I rubbed his shoulder and thought it best I walk away from this one. It was never easy dealing with Mrs. Hunters when she was lonely and having 'Jude Withdraws'.

My fingers trailed over the dull fabrics on the small pocket-shelf, the textures of the wools and cottons tickling my fingertips as I moved forward. This place was odd. Small, freezing, yet oddly welcoming. I'd imagine it was due to the many scattered kitten pictures which adorned much of the wall space.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Rang a shrill voice, "Did the dress work out for you?"

Her voice was hopeful; I almost did not want to let her down about her would-be sale.

"Oh! It was beautiful, just not quite right for the occasion." I tried to shuffle back towards Jude, only to get cornered.

"Well, we do have a lot of things to choose from." Yanking several dresses off a nearby rack on her path towards me, the pleasant women smiled warmly and I knew my survival rate suddenly dropped. Why was I always the Barbie? "Are you just passing through? I've never seen your face before."

I tried to reply in the midst of having mixed polyblends tossed at my face, "Oh, uh no ma'am. My family just moved here the other day."

"Really?" Okay, that shrill squeal had to go. "How nice! Big family? Long drive here?"

"Uh, it wasn't too bad. I guess." I squirmed away from a black sequin number.

"Miss Winters?" Another ultra-feminine voice rang out, this time echoed by the clinking of bells on the front entrance.

"Oh that must be Jessica!" Shoving several articles of clothing into my arms, the overwhelmingly joyful woman bounced off. "Jessica, I'm over here."

"Hi Miss Winters, I was just dropping off a few bags of clothes from my Mom."

I tried to gather my bearings as I placed the clothing down upon a nearby shelf. I was in a foreign land and I was not about to meet another local.

"Babe, are you okay?" I swiftly turned to see Jude eyeing me suspiciously.

"No no no! Don't do that!" I whispered harshly, throwing my hands over his lips, "Hostile territory. I don't want to be a prisoner of war, let's go before they come over."

"Who?" He mumbled beneath my dainty hands. "Them?"

His arm motioned slightly just as I heard the shuffling of footsteps behind me. _Dammit._

"Oh! You _are_ new here!" I was hesitant to turn to face this new voice, however I knew my choices we limited – and darting out of a nearby window would be poor form. I turned slowly on my heels to be greeted by a smiling young girl. She was cute, nothing spectacular, but certainly a looker. "I'm Jessica Stanley." She shoved her hand out.

Jude pressed his palm into my lower back, encouraging me to shake Jessica's outstretched hand. "Hi, I'm Chrys."

"Chrys?" She echoed. "Wow, well, that's a neat name"

"Well, actually it's Chrystine. Chrystine Crestford, we just moved here."

"Yeah, obviously." She giggled. What was with this town? "Chrys, huh? That's cute. Well, it's nice to meet you, and _who_ is this?" Her eyes drifted over to Jude and lingered a bit longer than I would've liked.

"Jude." I said, nudging him slightly with my arm.

"Her boyfriend." He added. He was such a good boyfriend. I have to remember to thank him for being so… cliché.

"Oh," Jessica grinned and turned back to me. _No sudden movements._ "So, you are the one throwing that Welcome bash?"

"Not me, my older sister, Cassidy is. It was her idea to have a meet and greet party to get to know people. Well, it was her and her friend's idea." I shoved my hands deep into my pockets and shrugged.

"Oh that sounds fun!" Jessica appeared as though she was holding her breath. Uh, was that safe? Should I remind her to breathe? Didn't look like any Lifeguards were around…

"You should come by." Jude officially went over to the dark side. I cast him a quick glance… well, more correctly a scowl. "It would be nice, ya know – since you and Chrys know each other now."

"Oh!" Well hell, we've got another squealer. "I'd love too!" I forced a smile in response and grabbed Jude's hand before she could speak up again.

"I would absolutely love to stay, but I am sure my sister needs help setting up!" I moved past the gleeful young girl.

"What time should I show up? Should I bring anything? You guys moved into the old Darlings' house right?"

Jude squeezed my hand. Damn him and his manners. Why couldn't I just run for it? "Uhm, yeah, that's the house and it starts at 7 and just bring yourself."

"And a few friends." Jude said, grinning wildly. That's it, he lost his brownie points.

Jessica squealed some more and shouted a few things to us as we swiftly exited the small shop. I didn't stop to ask her to repeat or to try and clarify. I was free and it felt wonderful. After climbing into the small Honda and locking the doors, I turned my attention over to Jude. "I should make your ass walk." I hit his shoulder… hard enough to bear a warning, but light even so as not to evoke a war.

"Oh, I love you too."

"Dammit Jude! I can hardly handle Cass, Tanya and Stephanie! How the hell am I to handle another one?" I drove quickly down the narrow roads. My eyes hardly watching the slick street in front of me; the forest was quite intoxicating. The deep hues of greens and browns were actually quite beautiful. I pulled to a stop at a four way stop sign when a large swift moving shadow caught my attention; too large to be a deer and too small to be a bear. I couldn't figure out what would move that fast and almost look upright in position. Lions, tigers, and bigfoots, oh my! My eyes were playing tricks on me, maybe it was the lack of smog playing with my brain.

"Look, she'll be completely consumed by Cass. You know your sister is going to put her to work and relish in her new protégé. She'll have another minion and you'll be free." Jude rubbed my hand and urged me on. "Let's get back to the house and get you a super cute outfit." His sarcasm was thick, and I certainly appreciated it.

The clouds above were thickening, blocking all form of light as I pulled up to my house. I pulled into the driveway and hesitated slightly as I killed the engine.

"I wonder if Cassidy caused trouble already…" I nodded towards the police cruiser parked at the edge of the front lawn. We didn't say much to each other as we exited my small Honda and made our way quickly inside.

"Chrystine? Is that you honey?" My Mother's voice cooed from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah it's me. Is everything okay?" I turned the corner and found a sour looking man sitting at the small kitchen table. His scruffy dark hair and black mustache made him look a bit older than he probably was. Next to him sat a paler version of him, only female. She was young, close to my age maybe, with brown hair which she pushed behind her ears. Her sweater seemed to swallow her and she looked like she hadn't ate a decent meal in weeks. Maybe she was a stowaway who hopped a ride in our moving truck. I felt like I should give her a bagel or something.

"Chrystine, this is Chief Swan. He's the head of police around here." My Father said, gesturing between the two of us, "Chief Swan, this is our youngest daughter Chrystine. Oh and honey this is his daughter Isabella."

"Bella…" I would not have noticed the young girl speak had I not seen her shift suddenly. I doubt my parents heard her though with the way they continued.

"He just wanted to welcome us to town." My Mother chirped.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I said, attempting my best at a smile, "This is Jude."

Jude stepped next to me and stuck out his hand in greeting. Chief Swan took his hand firmly and then stood. "Well, it's nice meeting you both." Human interaction seemed uncomfortable for him.

"So, are you guys the greeting committee?" I laughed, awkwardly at best. Of course my parents were not happy about my attempt at civil conversation. This is why I kept to my books… and Jude.

"Make no mind of her, Chief. She strives to be a comedian one day." I cringed. Weren't these creatures only supposed to emerge if you fed them after midnight? Or if the get wet or something? I turned to cast a hard look at Cassidy as she entered the crowded kitchen. "I'm Cassidy, sir. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

Gag me.

"Nice to meet you too, Cassidy. Well, Mr. Crestford, your young ladies seem lovely." Chief Swan briefly looked over Bella, his mouth turning down into a frown so fast, I had barely caught it.

My Father seemed over joyed at the compliment, "Please, Chief, call me Dale. No need for such formalities."

Chief Swan nodded before speaking again, "Sure thing, Dale. Well, I just wanted to introduce myself and to let you know if there is a problem tonight, to give me a quick ring. Most of the kids here are well behaved, but we do have a fair share of rotten apples."

Did he just say rotten apples? I watched as Bella glared up at him from beneath shaggy heaps of bangs. Apparently he had struck a nerve. My family began to exchange blissfully ignorant small talk as I excused myself. Cassidy soon followed. As we made our way up the narrow staircase, Jude called from downstairs, "Cassidy, your trolls are here."

Echoing his call came several snarky voices. Quickly Tanya and Stephanie found us on the stairs, luckily I darted in my room before I could make eye contact. After sitting for ten minutes, a light tap came at my door. "Honey?" Ugh. My Mother needs a GPS or a warning system.

"Yes?" I opened the door and was stunned. Being nudged towards me, was the emaciated looking Bella.

"Sweetie, why don't you and Bella get to know eachother. Charlie –oh, I mean Chief Swan, had to dart off for something real quick and suggested she stay for the party! How fun is that?"

_Thrilling_…

Bella inched forward, her reluctance apparent. "I'll leave you two be!" My Mother squealed as she quickly shut the door.

… Cricket …

"Uh, so… that was awkward." I mumbled, stepping several feet away to allow her to feel as though she could breathe.

"Yeah." Again, her voice was barely audible.

"Hey, uh, the drop from my room isn't bad. I made sure to look when we chose rooms." I grinned slightly, gesturing to her means of freedom.

She smiled. It was odd – almost uncomfortable, but she smiled. She sat down on my small arm chair and looked around. "You hate it here, yet?"

"Heh, am I that obvious?"

"I hated it too…"

"Hated? So you like it now?" I sat on my bed and picked at a broken nail.

"More or less. It was different when I first moved here…" Her voice trailed. I really felt like she should be attached to an IV or maybe a heart monitor.

"What's different?" I urged playfully, "Local hot spot shut down?"

"Everything… everything has changed…" Her comment was eerie. Almost sending chills down my spine. Her eyes watered as she played with the drawstrings of her hoody.

Everything about her read breakup… or death. Maybe a death was the inevitable means of the breakup. Who knows… all I know was I was trapped in a small room with a possible emotionally disturbed young woman… and the scissors were all too close to her quivering hands.


	3. Chapter 2

I was in hiding. The dust bunnies under my bed tickled my nose as they danced beneath the soft light of my flash light; floating around in wild flurries under my breath as my eyes poured over a tattered edition of Atonement, my recent go to novel. Jude had left some time ago, a crisis at his Mother's house. Something involving a cat, a fire, and a pot of chili beans. I was sad to see him leave, the drive back to Southern California would be a long one without me singing along with him in his old Chevy Malibu. I had managed to escape the crowd spewing from down stairs, however I knew my bliss would end as soon as my doting parents noticed my absence. I should've made that Bella girl wear something of mine and stuck her in a dark corner. Certainly in my parents frazzled state of appearing "perfect" they would assume it was me.

I checked my cell phone once again. Nothing. Damn it. I was never patient when it came to waiting for phone calls.

_TAP TAP TAP!_

The intrusive sound echoed through my silent room.

_No. Go away. Please!_ I prayed with every ounce of hope and belief in my body.

"Chrystine Nicole Crestford, if you are not down stairs in five minutes, your face will appear on next week's milk-carton's. " Jill, my Mother, was using her serious tone now. I pushed myself out from beneath my bed and found her standing in the open doorway, foot tapping, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, wow… how did I get under there?" I murmured, stretching lazily.

"Save your b.s. Your sister has gone through a lot of trouble to help you feel welcome here."

"Help _me_?" I almost snarled. "Give that a rest. It's for her Mom, and we all know it."

Taking several ominous steps forward, my Mother gradually raised her finger to my chest, "I don't care what you wear, who you talk to, or how you feel about it. You are getting down stairs and socializing. I will not have you behave like you did before."

"I am sorry I am not the budding socialite Mom." I groaned, throwing on a light maroon turtle neck over my black tank top. I fluffed my hair a bit and rubbed strawberry Chapstick vigorously onto my lips. I turned and offered my Mother a horrific attempt at a smile and began to walk past her when she grabbed my forearm.

"Change your jeans, and for goodness sake, put some shoes on." With that, she turned and shut the door.

The deep black of night shrouded my room once again. I reveled in it for a moment before turning on my nightstand lamp. Another large shadow darted beyond the tree line outside my window. What the hell was that! If there is a Sasquatch living next door, I am on the first plane back _home_.

I made my way through clusters of people. Exchanging stories and laughter, raising their red plastic cups from time to time or stuffing their face with cheese squares or carrot sticks. I smiled a murky smile as I made my way through the crowded living room – only to come to a sudden halt when a shrill squeal bellowed over the thrum of the bass.

"Chrystine! This party is awesome!" Jessica Stanley grabbed my arms and shook me, "I didn't know you guys were so… I don't know… cool!"

Good Lord, she's one of those. Most likely making Cassidy happy, no doubt.

"Yeah, totally awesome." I replied, wiggling free of her grasp.

"Thanks for inviting me, totally cool of you. Where's your boy toy?" Jessica said, bouncing a bit as she spoke, "Oh hey! Cassidy!" As quickly as Jessica had appeared, she vanished, melting into the sea of faces as she bounded off to see my sister.

_Attention span of a humming bird.._. I thought as I waded through the masses.

There she was, all hunched over like a disturbed small child and fingering one of my novels. Bella sat quietly in the corner and all those around her seemed to not notice the blob of a human. I figured she was the lesser of two evils, so quickly and quietly I made my way to her.

"You read?" I asked, sitting on the small ottoman next to her.

"Used to." She replied, a bit of shock lingering on her face, "Look, you don't have to play nice or anything. I don't care if you don't talk to me."

"Ouch. Okay. Well, let's skip the small talk, huh?" I grinned, snatching my book from her hands. Ah, Pride and Prejudice. She found one of my treasured items… "You're not a fan of parties either, huh?"

"Oh, I'm thrilled to be here." She was growing on me, she had sarcasm to match mine. "My Dad thinks I might burn the house down… or maybe sacrifice a cat… so he really wanted me to be around …" her weak voice trailed.

"Around the living?" I offered, a cheap attempt to finish her sentence. Something I said, however, did not settle well with her. She stiffened, then relaxed after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I guess." Bella crossed her legs, a nervous reaction. "So, where are you from?'

"California. Southern California to be exact." I thumbed through the weathered book.

"Well, they'll be excited. I was once the 'new play thing' and I'm happy to pass on the torch."

"I'll pass." I glanced outside, it looked decent – cold, but at least there was no rain. "These people are making me Closter-phobic. I'm gonna step outside, wanna hide with me?"

She nodded and before either one of us could blink, we were making a swift break for freedom. The chilled night air crashed through my lungs, almost making me dizzy. It was strange to breathe fresh air, untainted by dense smog. It was refreshing and would take a lot of time to get used to.

"I don't think I would've made it much longer." She picked at the aged wood of the front patio's banister.

"Same." Was all I could manage. I felt odd being in the presence of such heavy grief.

"You can ask." She said, almost answering my silent questions.

I was afraid to speak. Never had I been around such heavy depression, her presence was almost contagious. Doom and gloom, I knew this town had a weird side effect on people. A shrug was all I could muster.

"You keep looking at me like I might cut you or something. I'm not crazy… I won't steal your teeth or your skin or anything." Her eyes never looked up.

"Well, thanks for the comfort bonus."

The forest seemed alive… not just the creatures which inhabited the lush environment, but the trees. There was vibrancy in the towering moss covered beasts. This seemed like the place Stephen King would steal away to when wanting to write his creep-filled stories. Shadows seemed to dance and fog appeared to pour in from nowhere.

"You'll hear about it soon enough… especially with Jessica wanting to be your new shadow."

"More like Cassidy's new shadow." My eyes fixed on one abnormally large dark spot which appeared to be moving. "It's not my business… so no need to tell..."

"Thanks."

A long silence passed before she spoke again, her voice timid… breaking, "I was left."

"Left?" I echoed.

"Dumped, I guess you could say."

Oh hell, honey. Eat a tub of ice cream and watch a chic-flick or two and get over it. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I never did understand why girls became so broken hearted over a high school breakup. After all, statistics were not on their relationship side.

"That blows." Was all I could manage; another long gap of silence. "Hey, do you see that over there? That huge shadow? It's almost black, but not in a shadow kinda way…" My eyes strained to make out a shape. It was almost canine like.

"It's your eyes."

"No, I seriously think it's something."

"No. It's your eyes."

"Alright, whatever, I just thought…"

Her voice was almost brash when she interrupted me, "What? You thought it was what? The boogeyman? A monster? Monsters and fairy tales don't exist." And with that, Bella stormed off into the darkness.

_Shit_! I thought, momentarily weighing the pros and cons of going after a possibly homicidal young breakup victim. The last thing I wanted was for her to tell Chief Swan I pissed her off… I did not want to deal with the local authorities hating me right off the bat. _Dammit! High maintenance Forest folk!_ I shot into the dark after her.

The crunch of snapping twigs and dying grass beneath my feet echoed eerily in the darkness. However brave this was, it was equally stupid. Chasing after someone who obviously wanted to be left alone was idiocy in its best form.

"Isabella?" I croaked, "Hey, Bella? Come on back, at least let me drive you home or something…"

A soft huff came from behind me… strangely resembling Blue when she exhaled heavily. The sound came again, only heavier, and closer. The strange exhale sounded too large to be a dog or even a small wolf. Big Foot had found me! I was certain! I turned on my heels and peered into the darkness. I would have demanded the strange presence to show itself had my voice not chickened out and hid in my gut. About six feet away, I could distinctly see the soft glow of large eyes staring back at me, the moonlight reflecting off of them in such a way, it sent chills throughout my body. I finally understood what frozen in fear meant. My legs were Jell-O, yet solidly affixed to the ground. My chest heaved as I struggled to breathe. I was about to be torn apart by some large Forest Beast and all the while, Cassidy and Co. would be partying it up a few hundred feet away.

A snap of a twig behind me caused me to want to fall into the fetus position, but I was no longer in the driver's seat of my own body.

"I wouldn't walk around here if you don't know your way around." Bella's awkward cracking voice was well welcomed.

"Are you mental?" I snapped, turning to face her and secretly thanking the night for hiding my flushed face. "What if something happened to you? Or me?"

"I did not ask to be rescued… or stalked." Bella began walking back towards the boisterous noise of my house.

"Granted, but you flip out about monsters and boogeymen and vanish into the night? Melodramatic much?" I followed, crunching the forest floor beneath each heavy step.

"Skip the small talk, why don't you..."

Captains Log -Day four in Forks, first encounters with civilization: blows.

The remainder of the trek back to my home was in silence, which was fine, as I did not have much to say to her and more than likely, the feeling was mutual.


	4. Chapter 3

My feet were sluggish beneath me. I carefully stepped forward on the ice covered sidewalk as I made my way towards the entrance of Forks High School. Set against a cascading forest and beneath grey skies, the scene for this High School was anything but appealing. I almost felt like I was walking to my own funeral. I missed the sun. I glanced down at my hand and fumbled for my small charm bracelet. Bits of silver clinked together as I played with the small circular sun-charm. _A bit of home._ I called it, as I recalled shopping for each piece upon hearing the news of our move. I had been devastated… school had already started, my friends and I were back together. My plans were on their way to finally happening… and Jude, sweet Jude; all of it was being tossed into a blazing fire – destroyed, left in smoldering ashes – as my parents told me they needed something new. Apparently their redundant routine of work, parenthood, and raising Cass – rinse and repeat – finally had them at their limit. Though there was nothing out of the ordinary from their lives vs. middle class America, they wanted something more, or less – more correctly.

I entered the solemn establishment as I felt the vibrations from my jacket pocket. Jude may have been calling me to offer me well wishes as I crossed the threshold into the Lion's Den. I grabbed fiercely for my small cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I answered in a frantic whisper.

"Chrystine? Sweetie?"

Dammit. Of course… "Hi Mom. I'm at school, I can't talk right now."

"I know, I know. I was just calling because your Father had just got off of the phone with Chief Swan. Apparently you made an impression on Bella, since she couldn't stop talking about you…"

_More like plotting my death…_ Bella and I were not on good terms when she finally left Cassidy's soiree.

"Chief Swan was quite taken with you. Apparently, Bella has been in a really bad way for the last few months. I think he said it was a bad break up or something. Well, anyways, he was wondering if you could take her home after school since her truck has broken down. He thinks the company would do her well. I think it would be sweet for you to befriend her honey."

"She hates me, Mom. I don't want to be in a confined space with her – I could lose an eye."

"Oh, Chrystine Nicole! Behave! Don't be such a shut-in. I understand you hate it here, but give it a chance. You could find a great friend in her." I sighed as I listened to my Mother speak, she was right, on some strange level. I had no intentions of making friends while I lived in this hell hole of a town. I planned on only focusing on school, graduating early, and getting my ass back to Jude and moving to New York like we had planned, but having one ally would possibly do me well.

"Fine." I exhaled as I approached the door which read 'Office'.

"Thank you honey. I'll see you later, have a great day. Cass sends her best."

Sure she did.

I entered with brief hesitation. An older women stood behind a tall oak counter and was fingering through large stacks of paper. Her glasses sat lazily at the edge of her nose as she mumbled incoherently. I dared not move for fear she might fling a paperclip at me.

"I see you, dear. Come on in." Her voice was calm, soothing and very welcoming. I found myself smiling, reluctantly of course.

"Hi. Chrystine Crestford, reporting for duty." I came to rest my elbows on the smooth countertop and waited for my orders.

"I'll be sending you to the trenches, eh?" She grinned, grabbing a large envelope.

"Suppose you can say that." I smiled. I like her, maybe this town did in fact have some perks.

"Well, oddly enough we had someone offer to be your Hall-Buddy."

_What the …_

"I am sorry, did you say something about a 'Hall-Buddy'?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Someone to show you around, walk you to class, and all of the like."

_A BABYSITTER?_

"Really, I am fine. I can read a map and figure out my way around."

"Well, she insisted. We haven't had anything like that for years and years. It couldn't hurt; at least you'd get to class on time." She winked at me over her glasses and handed me the large envelope. "You're parents need to finish some forms in there, like your emergency card and such. Your class schedule will be in there, as well as some information on how to catch up since the school year has started. There's also some information in there that you requested about graduating early."

"Oh, good. I left that message and wasn't sure if the right person would get it." I choked a bit, mulling over the idea of being shadowed for a day.

"Well, I did get it. You'll have to schedule an appointment with a guidance counselor to work out your details, but all the things you need to know are there. One minute…" She stepped away to a large black phone, lifted the receiver and punched in a few digits, "Yes, Mr. Walker? Please send Miss Stanley to the front office. Her _Buddy_ is here."

I felt my breakfast threaten to make an unwanted appearance. I could feel the blood leave my face as the women turned back to face me. "She'll be on her way, just take a seat and she'll take care of you from there."

_Who did I piss off in a past life?_ I cried in my head – over and over- as the realization of being held captive by Jessica Stanley for a day polluted my mind.

I watched the large wall clock, the seconds remaining of my life ticking by ever so slowly. Suddenly the door swung open. Here it was, it was happening, I was being sent over enemy lines and there was nothing anyone could do.

"Sorry, I'm late. I have a note…" Bella's voice sent a momentary wave of relief throughout my tense body. She stepped in, swallowed again by another large sweater. Though she wasn't as pale, she still appeared so frail.

"I know- your Father called. Take a seat; I'll get you a late pass." Pushing her glasses back to their rightful place, the older woman turned and ruffled through more paperwork.

"Hey." I said as my eyes remained fixed on the clock.

"Hey." Bella sat a few chairs away from me and it was apparent she did not look at me.

"So, I guess I am going to drive you home." My eyes glanced at the door, then back to the clock.

"Yeah… I heard." Certainly she didn't sound thrilled, however I couldn't say I was ecstatic either. "You look like you might throw up…"

I glanced over to Bella, her eyes were fixed on me and wide – full of concern. Had I forgotten to breathe? I focused on taking several long breaths before speaking. "Jessica Stanley wants to be my Hall Buddy today or something like that…"

"Hell, that sucks. Sorry." Bella fought the urge to smile. "You could just leave, ya know… go to class on your own."

"I could – but she's got some kind of GPS device on me or something. She'll track me down."

"Mrs. Hinton?" Bella stood and moved to the counter, "Mind if I take Chrystine to her first class, since I'm already here."

"That's a wonderful idea!" She bounded to the counter, her greying hair bouncing with her movements.

Just then the office door swung open and an elated Jessica stepped in. "Oh my gosh, Chrystine! Last night was awesome!"

Good … Lord …

"Cassidy is amazing!" Jessica cooed.

Bella and I stared at her, eyes wide with fear as we struggled not to move.

"She offered to take me shopping! How great is that! We should all hang out after school." Did Jessica have an off button? She walked towards me and stuck out her hand, "Where's your class schedule?"

I said nothing as I ripped open the envelope, yanked out the small blue and white print out and handed it to her.

"Great! You have English first! That's down the hall from me." Jessica eyed the paper, memorizing each class – no doubt strategically working out each step. "Well, follow me…"

"Alright…" I rose, my knees slightly weak, "Well, I'll see ya later, Bella."

"Yeah…" Her voice was weak.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Jessica's voice was cold. She glanced over her shoulder as she made her way out the small office, "Later, Bella."

It was apparent that Jessica was a touch turned off by Bella, for what reason, I did not know. However, I was about to find out. As we marched away from the Office, Jessica's chipper demeanor returned. Bouncing and occasionally shaking my forearm, she expressed the excitement and joy she felt due to last night's Welcome Bash at my house. She gabbed about Cassidy and how perfect she was – it was almost scary how Jessica strived for popularity. She certainly did not hide it.

"… Oh, and that Bella girl. Be careful with her." Jessica's words caught me off guard. I could see our destination not more than ten feet away and I yearned for the sweet release of freedom I would experience as I entered the classroom. "Really, she's not all the way there."

"Like what? Homicidal Maniac? Or personality leech?" I replied, my eyes slightly rolling.

"Huh?" Apparently to Jessica, two plus two did not equal four.

"Oh… uh, well why do you say she's not all the way there?" I said, amending my statement so as not to create an enemy at the expense of my sarcasm.

"Well, get this. She was dating, like the hottest most mysterious guy in school. I mean, he was super cute, but until she came – no one was good enough for him. Then little Miss Arizona shows up and all of a sudden he is wrapped around her creepy boney finger. I liked her, when she was normal. Ya know?" Jessica ranted, picking mindlessly beneath her nails. She was seriously diluted. "Well, I don't know what the hell she did to him, but he dumped her, in the middle of a forest and ran for the hills! Talk about creepy! She scared off his whole family and his Dad was the best Doctor in town and so hot! She went all crazy Romeo and Juliet status and curled up and cried in the middle of a forest! She was gone, for like hours! I mean, half the town was looking for her! Hours and hours went by and finally one of the Quileute boys found her. I mean, come on, I've been dumped before, but hell, I've never been so dramatic. She like, stopped eating and stuff and sat in her room for months. She never talked, I seriously thought she went mute. Talk about a Freak Show!"

I blinked. It was the only response I could manage.

"She was okay to be around before. A little awkward. Still, alright. I guess we're still friends on a weird level, but she just gives me the willies, especially since she went all nutty when we hung out last week." Jessica brushed a few strands of hair from her face then offered me an eerie smile, "Here we are!"

I glanced at the door which offered me an escape then back at Jessica. If she still considered Bella her friend, on some morbid level, and could speak about her in such a way, I couldn't fathom what she would say about her enemies. Hell! Or even her close friends. It was obvious; Jessica Stanley was only concerned with the bottom line. Her popularity and what a person… or "friend" … could bring to the table.

A fake smile was all I could muster, though I doubt Jessica would notice the difference and thanked her briefly before entering the bustling class. Hopefully the remainder of the day wouldn't be as bad.


	5. Chapter 4

The day had flown by- surpassing all my expectations. I was thankful that my time with Jessica was limited throughout the day. Between several classes, we were joined by a young overly flirtatious guy named Mike Newton. It was obvious Jessica was not a fan of his pleasure in meeting me. He talked a bit about the party as well, thanking me for brining something cool to the demure town. He offered me a seat next to him at lunch, however I politely declined, noting Jessica's elation at my refusal. Mike, however, wasn't as thrilled. A sour sulk washed over his once beaming face, but left as quickly as it appeared. "Maybe tomorrow." He grinned. Mike was persistent, that much was certain. Several others introduced themselves to me, quickly and in simple fashion. 'Hi, my name is such and such…' I enjoyed the simplicity with their greetings.

During lunch, I retired to the library. Not wanting to see or deal with anymore faces. I had heard a rumor that Bella sat in the office over the lunch period – nevertheless, I could not blame her if she did. I poured over my paperwork and information about graduating early and spent the long break texting Jude. He was happy to be home but missed me terribly. His misery actually made me feel better… I would be worried if he didn't miss me.

I waited by my car and searched the crowd of faces which spewed from the large school. Young smiles and laughter filled the parking lot. Much of the student body was pleased to be free. Finally, my eyes narrowed in on the sullen face of Bella. She walked forward, feet dragging, and eventually made her way to my car.

"Heard you hid in the library…" She said, glancing over my car.

"Heard you hid in the office…" I countered, moving around to the driver's side. We both climbed into the running vehicle and relished in its warmth.

"Mind if we make one stop before you drop me?" Bella asked, her voice barely above a whisper. I glanced over at her and noticed she was staring off into the distance, fixed on the tree line.

"Sure, not a problem. I didn't realize I'd be Driving Miss Daisy." I grinned, trying to help her feel more at ease.

Bella turned to me and a sense of warmth graced her once emotionless face. As odd as she was, I could finally see beyond the depression. Obviously there was more to the story which Jessica fed me this morning. It was not my place to ask, however I was curious. I was certain Bella would tell me eventually. I drove carefully out of the parking lot, weaving between clusters of teens and cars fighting to leave the prison walls of education. Finally, we were driving down narrow tree lined roads.

"Where to, Madame?" I said, reaching for a cd.

"The Quileute reservation. It's not too far…" Bella never turned her gaze from the passing forest.

"Uhm, okay." It would be my first time since we entered this tiny town that I visited the nearby reservation. I had heard a lot of nice stories about it, but never expected to ever see the place. "What's at the reservation?"

"Something I need to take care of." Bella replied, rubbing her temples briefly.

I didn't say anything as we drove. We sat silently, listening to my mixed cd titled, _Summer Lovin'_. It was a silly compilation cd Jude and I created; I smiled occasionally as the songs played and memories filled my mind. It was another _Piece of home_ I clung to.

Finally we pulled onto the reservation. My breath caught in my chest as I absorbed all of its beauty. There was something timeless about this place and I was stunned. Bella directed me for the next few minutes and we finally arrived at a small house. She instructed me to park and warned she didn't know how long she would be. Quickly, she pulled up the hood of her sweater and dashed off to the front door. I watched her, stand and shift uncomfortably, knocking and waiting, then knocking again and waiting some more. Finally the door edged open and a tall bronzed skin young guy emerged. His hair was long, thick and black, and cascaded down his broad shoulders. His smile was intoxicating as he wrapped his arms tightly around Bella's waist. Was this the young man who broke her heart many months ago? Words were exchanged as were warm smiles. They occasionally turned to glance at me as they spoke, leaving me feeling very much like an animal at a zoo. Finally he tossed his arm over her shoulder and led her back towards me. I adjusted the heater and lowered the music as they reached her door. He opened it and she quickly sat down.

"Hey, Chrystine, this is Jacob." Bella said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Hi…" I said, smiling up at his beaming face.

"Hey, nice meeting ya." His voice was just as smooth as his skin. "Thanks for bringing her by. I owe you one."

"No worries," I replied with a smile, "It was on the way…"

Both Bella and Jacob cast me a quick glance and grinned, both knowing full well the Quileute Reservation was the furthest thing from on the way to anything.

"Jake's gonna help me with some stuff…" Bella replied, smiling up at Jacob as she spoke. There was a sense of adoration between the pair that left me wanting.

"Your truck?" I replied.

Jacob grinned as he looked at me, "Well, that's one of them. How'd ya know?"

I gestured to the grease lingering on his fingertips. His smile broadened and he rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"I'm quick." I chuckled.

Bella smiled once more up at Jacob before she spoke, "So, tomorrow then?"

"Mhmm." Jacob knelt down and placed a hand on her knee, "It's nice seeing you, Bells."

With that, Bella nodded and reached to shut the door, a sign that Jacob should move and their time together was ending. He rose and smiled again as he waved us off. The door shut and Bella turned to me, "Let's go."

As we pulled up to Bella's house, she exhaled heavily. Her father's police cruiser was nowhere in sight and no doubt sent shockwaves of joy throughout her frail form. She gathered her backpack onto her lap then turned to me, "Hey, don't tell my dad we went to see Jake, k?"

"Secret romance?" I grinned.

"Not at all…" Bella's eyes rolled, "He's just a great friend. It's just if my dad finds out what we're doing, he'll have an aneurism." Bella pushed the car door open, "Would you mind taking me there after school a few times this week? I can give you gas money…"

"Sure, it gives me something to do and keeps me away from my sister." My smile was sincere.

Bella nodded and jumped out of the warm confines of my small Honda. Moments later, she vanished inside her house.

Over the course of the next several weeks or so, Bella and I exchanged more than just looks at school. We sat together during lunch, evoking looks, shocked stares, and whispers from the many other students. Though I was a grade bellow, Bella didn't seem to mind slumming it with a Junior. After school we laughed as we made our way to see Jacob Black. She really wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Other nights, when we weren't stealing away to work out Bella's secret mission, Jacob and Bells came over to my place from time to time to _'study'_. Other days, Bella enlisted our help to help her find some kind of meadow… Regardless of how our time was spent together, we were always having a good time.

Jacob had been working hard on a couple of salvaged motorcycles for Bella. Typically, I sat in the corner of the cold garage and drifted between writing or talking to Jude as the pair laughed and bonded over spare parts and grease. After several hours of banter and not much work, I offered to go into town to grab some food. Though the pair hardly noticed my departure, Bella soon text me as I drove out of the reservation. _Jake wants a milkshake. He'll pay you when you get back. Drive safe._ I smiled. The simple text made me feel a bit of warmth. I had found my own little niche. Jacob and Bella spent most of the time together during these afterschool gatherings, and Jacob spent most of that time drooling over her – but I was still involved. Often times a greased shop rag would fly at my face, a hidden and giggling Bella tucked defensively behind Jacob. Other times they would bicker and I would be the deciding factor. The times I most adored, was when we would talk. Simple. However it meant so much. I was getting to see glimpses into their souls… and it was fascinating to see the effect Jacob had on Bella's broken heart.

I pulled up to a small burger joint and exited my car quickly. I wish they had a drive thru. I ran around and inside the small establishment and was overcome by the smell of fries and onions. I quickly approached the small register and waited for the cashier when I heard my name.

"You must be Chrystine." The voice was angelic… intoxicating.

I turned slowly and felt as though I had been kicked in the chest. Her beauty was astounding, bordering the line of impossible beauty. Surely Cassidy would die with envy. I couldn't manage a response and I fought to control my brain and ordered it to close my gaping mouth.

"Heh, well, nice to meet you. I'm Alice. Alice Cullen." Her voice rang like choir bells and I couldn't help but be in awe. "I figured you were the new girl, since I had never seen your face before."

I found myself embarrassed, gawking at this beauty as though she was some kind of freak. I swallowed hard, and then spoke slowly, "Yeah, I'm Chrystine."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." I noted Alice's strange expression as she studied me, her eyes narrowing from time to time. "Well, I just thought I'd introduce myself. I'm just passing through…"

"Passing through?" I managed. "How did you know I was the new girl then?" I raised an eyebrow briefly.

"Oh, well, I used to live here with my family. We moved not too long ago…" She seemed to have a far off expression for a moment.

"Oh! Was your dad _the_ doctor?" Pieces of the puzzle were falling together, but what was with the air of mystery she exuded?

"Well, not _the_ doctor, but one of them, yes." She smiled, warily as though she was catching on to the fact I knew something. "Well, I should be going. Again, it was nice meeting you."

Before I could offer a goodbye or other polite departure, she glided gracefully out of the doors. Her presence alone had made the downscale burger place seem brighter. It was a strange meeting, and the way she studied me as though she was trying to decode me made me feel slightly uncomfortable. With her odd introduction and the way she left, it made me wonder about the kind of guy Bella was so strung out over.

I purchased our goodies of grease and made my way back to Jacob's place. As I pulled up, I caught a quick glimpse of Bella and Jake, sitting close together on a pile of spare parts and talking. Their faces were so intimately close, I anticipated a kiss and chose to delay my entrance a bit longer so as not to interrupt. Nothing happened, sadly, and I sighed. They were awfully cute together. They should make out and get it over with…

I entered, waving the bags of food around playfully. Both Jacob and Bella lit up and rose quickly to meet me. Jacob snatched his milkshake and one of the bags, while Bella grabbed the others from me.

"Thank you! I was starving!" Jake said, bits of fries rolling around in his mouth as he spoke.

"Jake! Gross!" Bella laughed, tossing a fry at him.

We spent the evening laughing before it was time to go home. Jake walked us to the car again, opening the door for Bella and giving her a lingering hug. When they finally parted, he then made his way to my side, briefly he wrapped his arms around me, and in the quick moment I had I swiftly whispered in his ear, "Hey, there was an Alice Cullen at the burger spot today…"

Jacob's body went rigid and his reply was stern and quiet, "Call me after you drop her off. Don't tell her you saw _her_."

He turned and walked to the house, never looking back, however I could see his body tremor slightly beneath the rising moon.


	6. Chapter 5

I paced my bedroom floor for several long minutes, awaiting the buzz of my cell phone when a loud thump hit my door.

"Hey, idiot. Next time you decide to get a social life, maybe check with me first." Cassidy pushed my door open and crossed her arms. "Leave it to you to befriend the Freaks."

"Shut your mouth." I growled; my pacing continued.

"Oh, wow… she's got a bite tonight." Cassidy flopped down on my bed, "Look, I'm just saying, those weirdo's have a rep and it's not a good one. Jessica said you've been hanging out with them all day. I thought you told Mom and Dad you had study group after school."

"We study."

"Right… what, each other's anatomy?"

"Oh my gosh, Cassidy! Go drill one of your trolls and leave me alone! Why haven't you gone to college yet? Why are you still here pretending like you're important?" I turned and glared at her, the moonlight accenting the rage upon my face. Cassidy shifted beneath my glare and finally rose.

"No need to be a bitch. Gosh." She slammed the door behind her, had I had more courage, I would've physically tossed her out myself.

Finally the buzzing came. I grasped my phone suddenly and answered before looking at my caller ID. "Jake?"

"Uh, no. Who's Jake." Jude's voice was empty.

"Oh, hey babe. I can't talk, I'm in the middle of something."

"Something with… Jake?"

"It's not like that…"

"Tell me what it's like then. I've been getting random messages from Cass saying you have been hanging out with some indian dude…"

"Jude, I don't have the time for…" a beep interrupted me – it was Jacob. "I've got to take this call babe, but let me call you back."

"No. Talk to me, Chrys. This is the most we've spoken in the last few days."

"Seriously, Jude. It's nothing, I can't do this, let me handle this thing real quick and I'll call you back. I promise." Before Jude could protest, I clicked over, "Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so no small talk here. You freaked me out earlier. What's going on?"

"Look, the Cullen's are not good people. They aren't what you think… and Bella was destroyed once by them. She doesn't need to know that they are back…"

"Well, no, Alice said she was passing through."

"I don't care if the wind briefly blew her in town, she's a bitch. Her whole family deserves…." His voice trailed. I was stunned to hear the ferocity within his once calming tone.

"What did they do to her?"

"They are just dangerous… and selfish… especially Edward."

"Okay, are you just hating on the ex and his family because you're in love with Bella?"

"What the…? I am not in love with her!"

"Jake, cut the crap. It's obvious both of you are…" A noise on my window sill startled me. "What the hell was that…?"

"What?"

"I just heard something… it almost… it sounded like scratching…"

"Probably a bird. Look, just don't say anything to Bells. Okay? The bikes are done, we're going out for a ride tomorrow… I just wanna enjoy it." Jake sighed.

"No problem. Since tomorrow is Saturday, Bella and I are going to head out there early. I'll pick her up around 8."

"Sounds good, see you then. Thanks Chrystine."

"No prob Jake. Night!"

We hung up and i sat silently staring out my window. Strange glowing red orbs seemed to peer back at me, however I knew it was only my eyes playing tricks on me. I crawled into bed and welcomed the night.

I beeped my horn once, causing Charlie to cast a quick glance out the front window. Noting it was me, he waved slightly and smiled. He had been in such a better mood since I had started hanging out with Bella, and I wasn't going to complain either. I heard Bella yell her goodbye to Chief Swan as she rushed out the door and ran to my car; practically throwing herself in.

"Go go go!" She laughed and I sped away to our day of fun!

We laughed and exchanged stories as we made our way to meet Jake. We gossiped about our time from our old towns and how we hated each other when we first met. The time flew and before we knew it, we were pulling up by Jacob's garage. He was waiting eagerly with a large smile. His brilliant teeth shone and his ebony hair danced in the morning's breeze. The bike's had already been loaded into the back of the truck and strategically covered with a large white tarp. Without saying anything, we darted into the cab of his truck, poor Bella was squished in the middle, though I doubt she minded in the slightest.

We laughed as we made our way, Bella growing quiet for only a moment as we passed a patch of Forest. Then all of us fell silent as we watched Sam and his gang cliff diving. Jacob was especially disheartened by this… seeing his once dear friend now with Sam… well beyond enemy lines. We drove off again and slowly conversation picked up. Finally, Jake stopped at our destination. He unloaded the bikes, leaving Bella and I stunned by his strength.

"I see someone has been eating his vegetables." I laughed, poking at his arm.

"Ha! Yeah right!" He grinned, flexing a bit.

"Me first." Bella said, approaching her bike swiftly. Her face was determined and a strange sense of anticipation lingered within her eyes.

"Excited to ride the bike?" I joked, watching her carefully. I knew, though, it wasn't the bike causing her to be anxious.

"Yeah. I wanna go. Show me, Jake…" She sat firmly upon the seat, straddling the large beast of a bike and listened intently as Jake spoke.

"Wait for me, I'll go with you. Let's not go too fast, I don't want to kill you…" Jake said as he positioned himself, before he could sit down – Bella started her motorcycle and was off. He shouted out when to switch gears, but before he could say more, she was well on her way to a possible disaster.

I watched in horror as her speed climbed, her front tire occasionally weaving. Her head darted back and forth, as though she was seeing something, or watching for something. Suddenly, she screamed and was flying. I shrieked and Jacob was speeding towards her on his bike. I ran as fast as my feet could take me and all I could seem to focus on was the blood seeping from her head. Jacob reached and tore off his shirt, pressing it to her forehead.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I scolded when I finally reached the pair.

"I saw… I … I mean… wow…" She must've really knocked her brain around…

"Bella? Is that all you can really manage right now? Seriously?" I kicked at her heel.

"Hey hey hey… she's fine… it's not bad…" Jacob said, drawing Bella's attention to him. Her eyes seemed to fix on his young-man's abs and lazily crept up to his face. I couldn't help but grin, head wound and still checking him out.

"Let's get her to the ER…" I mumbled.

Charlie did not seemed surprised by the cut Bella received on our 'hiking trip'. He laughed and said he needed to take out a life insurance policy on her before heading out to work. I walked with Bella up to her room and offered to stay a while.

"Have you… ever seen something that wasn't there before?" Bella asked as I sat on her bed.

"They have medication for that…" I joked, glancing at my cell phone to see if Jude had called me.

"Funny…" Bella rubbed her aching forehead and looked at me as though she yearned to tell me something.

"Are you okay, Bells?" I asked looking her over and noting her strange behavior.

"It's nothing… really…" Bella shrugged, "I think I wanna sleep for a bit, so I'll call you later. I think Jake said he was going to come by if he could…"

"I'll call him and let him know you are gonna pass out for a bit. Call me when you get up." I lightly punched her knee and made my way out of the Swan residence.

As I made my way to my car, a small cluster of fiery red set against a moss covered trunk caught my attention. I quickly turned to face it, but it had vanished. It was probably a large cat. I shrugged it off and crawled into my car.

Halfway to my house, my phone rang. Jude was finally calling me. I answered with excitement, "Hey baby!"

He was not as enthused. "Oh, thanks for making time for me."

"Jude, don't do that."

"Do what? Be upset that my own girlfriend isn't interested in talking to me nowadays?" Jude's snappy tone was unsettling. "I'm coming up this week."

"Jude, don't go missing any school…"

"Don't want to see me?" His reactions were very unnerving and very much out of character for him. Damn Cassidy. "I'm leaving in the morning…" Before I could contest, he had hung up on me. That was a first… I looked back at the road, as I had realized I was not paying much attention to where I had been driving, and noticed a small black four door parked on the side of the road. It's flashers twinkling away as a petite young woman struggled with the front tire. Having changed my fair share of flat tires, I thought it kind to pull over and help.

I parked a few feet behind her vehicle and flicked on my Hazards. Jumping out, I called, "Hey, would you like some help?" I noted a few skid marks the small car had made as it came to a stop. For whatever reason this car was either in a hurry and came to a sudden stop – or she seriously freaked when the tire blew.

As I got closer, I was stunned to see the face of an angel staring back at me. "Well, fancy seeing you here…"


	7. Chapter 6

She rose lazily to her feet, her fluid motions captivating and flooding my senses as she made her way towards me.

"I thought you were passing through…" I stared at her, intrigued by the mystery. Why on earth would Jacob consider this statuesque creature dangerous? She looked like she'd lose a fight against a butterfly.

Alice's eyes fixed on mine, as though she was trying to hone in on something before lightly shaking her head back and forth. "I am useless when it comes to changing tires."

I chuckled as I grabbed the tire iron from her hands and moved to inspect the damage. Strange… the tired looked slashed as opposed to being blown. I didn't press for answers, I simply began to work on removing the lug-nuts.

"Great luck that you'd be out here…" Alice mumbled. She appeared disappointed, maybe she had been hoping for a young hot guy to pass by as opposed to my stringy self.

"Yeah…"

"Make any friends yet?"

Her question took me by surprise, "Uh, why?"

"Oh, I know how they can be to new people here…" Alice's eyes peered at my car, eyes fixing on something that I couldn't make out.

"Oh, yeah, well they have been splendid..." Alright… now to get this beast of a tire off… and get home.

"So, have you met anyone interesting?" She was fishing, and wasn't trying to hide it.

"Why don't you ask me who it is you are wondering about...?" I sighed, not trying to hide my annoyance.

"You get straight to the point…" Alice grinned, kneeling next to me as she gave me a once over.

"Well, I figure why waste seconds of your life trying to beat around the bush… Have you ever added some of those seconds up and really did the math?" I groaned as I wiggled the tire off –allowing it to fall with a PLOP to the moist ground.

"Wasting seconds of my life…" Alice's grin widened. "Bella Swan."

I stopped and looked at Alice. A sense of protection rising in the pit of my stomach. In this wreck of a town, Bella and Jacob were my only sanctuaries. They were real people, honest, and unapologetically themselves. They were _my _kind of people – knowing full well that I was unaware of my lifespan in this place, I knew I had to keep my few thriving relationships alive. I didn't answer as I stood and reached for the spare. I watched from the corner of my eye as Alice's face turned empty; I didn't hesitate though as I replaced the old tire and began returning the Lug-Nuts back to their rightful places. She held the tire iron out for me and I glanced at her briefly as I took it.

"Well, you are hard to read." Alice mumbled, wiping her palms on her jeans.

"Sorry, I just don't find a reason to talk about Bella."

"Well, I don't see why not. Has she not mentioned me to you?"

"Oh, I've heard enough…" I struggled to say, my breath was catching as I quickly attempted to tighten each nut.

"Oh, you have? Well, in all of these would be facts, I am sure you've been so pleasantly introduced to, did anyone mention she was my best friend?" Alice's eyes narrowed, giving her once pixie like face a sinister look.

"Key word being _was_…" I said, allowing my eyes to lock with hers. "I'm not going to give you a status report on her or let you fish about her. If she was so important, you could've kept in touch." I held out the tire iron as I rose to my feet, "Done… you may want to get A.A.A. so you don't have this problem again." I rolled my eyes and began to head to my car.

Alice called out to me just as I opened my door, "I am glad someone is taking care of her. Thank you."

I said nothing as I got in, started my car, and drove off.

Jude wouldn't answer my phone calls and Bella was acting strange, insisting she wanted to sleep the remainder of the day… my first thought was a concussion, however the doctor at the ER cleared her. And apparently Jacob Black decided to vanish into thin air. Of course! I paced the interior of my room for what seemed like hours when Bella called me, frantic.

"Can you come here?"

"Sure! What happened?" I said, rushing to grab my keys and a sweater.

"Please, hurry."

I ran downstairs and called out to my Mom, who was busying herself with a small batch of cookie dough, "Mom, I am heading to Bella's! Think her head is playing up from the accident!"

I didn't realize how accurate that statement would be until I arrived at Bella's and found her pale. Twigs in her hair and pacing. Is that how I looked when I went to my bad place? I moved slowly to sit on her bed.

"Bells, sit down."

"If I tell you something, it stays between us." I nodded in response and her body seemed to relax. She continued, "You can't commit me either."

"Bells, spill it!" I said, patting the bed, "Why do you look like Swamp Things cousin?"

"I _see_ him." The words rushed out of her mouth, almost fighting one another to be first, as though they had been anxiously awaiting their escape.

"Okay… uh… see who, exactly?" I pulled something too close to an earthworm from her hair and chucked it to the floor.

"Edward." Pain filled her voice.

"Edward? This being who?" Only a second passed by before I realized the answer to my question, "You're ex?"

"Yes! I see him! When I'm, I dunno, in danger…"

"Okay, Bella… I need you to listen to yourself…"

"Don't do that! Don't freaking do that!" Bella rose to her feet and stomped around like an angry pit bull. "I am not crazy!"

"Uhm, I never said you were…" I watched the frantic motions of my friend and grew more and more concerned… realizing she probably hit her head harder than anyone realized.

"That's why I had Jake fix the bikes! That's why Jessica thinks I'm a crackhead!" Bella's hands danced wildly with her words.

"Bella. Explain." I ordered, a maternal tone overwhelming my voice.

Bella stopped suddenly and looked at me, a sense of relief lingering in her eyes. It appeared as though she had been dying to share her secret – as though she had yearned to scream this at anyone who would listen. She sat next to me and inhaled deeply before looking at me, "I went out with Jessica a couple weeks back. My dad was really on my ass about acting normal again. I didn't realize it had gotten that bad, honestly…" She was fidgeting with her fingers and I fought the urge to grab her hand to keep her still. "Jessica and I saw a movie and hung out, ya know, did that chic thing or whatever… but at one point… at one point I saw him. I was being stupid… reckless, really, and I _saw_ him. It was so real… so perfect, I was shocked." Bella's eyes were welling with tears, but she continued, "I knew it wasn't him, but his voice was so clear, so perfect. I could almost smell him again… and it didn't stop there. Any time I've been in a terribly stupid or dangerous situation, I see him."

"You saw him today, didn't you?" I asked eagerly. "That's what you were talking about!"

"Yeah, I saw him several times before I lost control. I just lost it. And now, I was running around in the forest and he was there… everywhere, screaming to go back!" Bella was shaking now, her hands wiping fiercely at the falling tears.

I quickly clutched her hands in mine, "You aren't crazy."

She looked at me, almost stunned by my response. "Honestly?"

"Honestly. You aren't! But Bells, you have to be careful! What if something happens to you?"

Bella didn't seem to care, she was only concerned with her odd gratification. "I wanna see him again."

I felt like a rat lost in a weird maze, watched by portly sadistic scientists as I ran in circles in search of cheese.

My parents had been studying me, my every move – every word, afraid I might fling myself from a window. I considered it, at one point, but found more satisfaction in tossing my sister out instead. However, I didn't want to add Homicidal Freak next to dumpee on my resume. My nails were nonexistent, chewed down to boyish nubs. I had, however, managed to maintain my hygiene and proper nutrition… aside from tonight…

I had excused myself from dinner and had been sitting in my room for not more than five minutes when Cassidy began to vomit her opinion onto my parents, "Really, it's her own fault. Have you seen those people she calls her friends? I can't blame Jude… you are who you hang with…"

"Cassidy Anne! That is no way to speak about this situation or those involved!" My Mother's attempt to remain neutral on the topic was slowly wavering, her voice broke a few times – not with pain, with curiosity.

"Either way, they were too young to be planning a forever together… after all, there's college and a whole new world out there." Of course my Father was resolute in his opinion of keeping me free from boys… I was the youngest of his beloved daughters, so in fairness, it was to be expected.

"Still, she's just stupid to think she can run around with this Jacob kid all the time and ignore Jude and expect Jude to be all peaches and bunnies about it." I could hear the clinking of silverware as Cassidy spoke, apparently my parents had yet to draw their conclusions, however it was unlikely they even contemplated that their 'devoted' daughter was cheatng with a local.

My cell phone rang. I did not want to answer it, though I knew it would be better than listening in on my families conversation about me.

"Yeah…" I groaned.

"Chrystine?" Maybe I should've let it go to voicemail.

"Hey Jessica."

"It's been a while. So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing."

"So, I heard the bad news… sorry about the breakup, but hey, you're hot – you won't be single for long!" Jessica was on the verge of having her nails ripped off…

"I don't want to think about that Jessica. Why are you calling?"

"No reason, just wanted to talk to you!"

"Oh… have you seen Bella lately?"

"Not really, I haven't seen her at school – I assumed you both were skipping class."

"No. I haven't seen her for a while. It's been several days…" I considered the possibility of her being with Jacob, after all no one had been answering at his house for the last week it seemed.

"Well, I was thinking, what if you and I went into Seattle…?" Jessica's voice was anxious, yet hopeful.

"Uh.."

"It'll be fun! Cassidy could come."

"I'll pass, Jessica. I gotta go eat dinner with the family." I didn't wait for her to reply. I held the small red button on my phone until it was off. I turned off my bedroom light and crawled into bed, glancing out the window, I once again saw to glowing red orbs. I fell asleep with that image firmly fixed in my head.

I awoke with a start, I could feel an ice cold breeze on me – however I knew my window had been closed. I sat up and reached for my lamp, but felt a sudden sting as bits of thin glass scrapped at my fingertips. The bulb had been shattered. I opened and closed my eyes several times, forcing them to adjust to the moonlit room. Nothing seemed out of place – everything was where it had been when I fell asleep. My curtains flapped in the icy breeze and I could see my window had been completely pushed open. I assumed Cassidy was being oh-so sisterly towards me, until I saw the red orbs in the far corner of my room. I squinted slightly – trying to make out the shapes in the shadows. I couldn't tell what was crouched over, but I did know whatever it was shouldn't be in my room.

I opened my mouth to scream for my Dad when a sudden throaty growl caused me to freeze, before I could blink, something – or someone – was on top of me.


	8. Chapter 7

_***A/N's: Thank you for the reviews, Caleb's Babe and NinjaHarryPotter4Life! Glad to know I am not just sending this out into the void known as the internet. I am happy to know there are people enjoying what I am submitting! Hope I don't let ya done! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! For those just joining me on my adventure in writing: Read and Review! Comments and Constructive Criticism are well welcomed! me***_

* * *

I imagined that this was what drowning felt like. Maybe I was dreaming… dreaming of my own death, and in turn, actually causing my real physical death. I struggled to move, but my body was paralyzed beneath the stone like weight of _something_. I wanted to breathe, but my mouth was covered by what felt like ice. I wanted to look away, but the glowing red of the eyes peering down at me would not permit it. My fingertips burned… I could feel bits of the light bulbs glass push deeper into my flesh as I clutched at my large comforter.

"Why have they been so interested in you…?" It was a woman's voice. Smooth and enticing. Sensual yet frightening.

I wanted to reply, but my mouth was still covered. I could hear her inhale deeply and she squirmed…

"You smell… divine… almost as good as _her, _if not better…" She hissed, lowering her face closer to mine. The moonlight lit up her stunning features. She was beautiful in more ways than nature should allow. Her skin appeared smooth, though it lacked real pigment. Her eyes were piercing, glowing a deep crimson which challenged the ferocity of the fiery red of her hair. She grinned slightly, as she spoke, "Well, you can't be that important… if they left you alone._"_

_Smells? They? Alone? Me – important to who? _What the hell was this crazy bitch talking about? And why was she in my room!

I attempted to break free, but my efforts were in vain, her weight seemed to triple – crushing me deeper into my bed.

A sudden howl came from outside, followed by several throaty growls. I could've sworn Blue wasn't outside and was sleeping in my parents room…

Her head snapped towards the window and before I could follow her stare, she was gone. As though she had never been in my room in the first place. The curtains swayed in the breeze. My light bulb remained crushed, and I was breathless and limp upon my bed. It appeared as though I had been dreaming; I tried not to question my assumption. Not a sound could be heard in my room, aside the whistling breeze and sounds of a pack of large dogs or wolves howling and growling outside. Several seconds later, that too seemed to vanish on the wind.

I allowed myself to lay still… stunned, in my bed for some time before I finally forced myself upright.. I turned to examine my room but found nothing. Before my mind had a moment to contest, I was flying out of the darkened room and down the hall towards my parent's bedroom. I opened their door and found them sleeping; my Dad snoring away with my Mom curled into her pillows and Blue lightly tucked at their feet. I walked down the hall and peered into Cass' room, finding her curled beneath several layers of blankets and snoring as well…

Shaking my head, I drug my feet to the bathroom. Had it been just an oddly realistic dream? What about the light bulb? I must've broken it in my sleep… What about the crazy women? Figment of my imagination… I rationalized all of my experiences as I went into the bathroom. I chuckled at myself, feeling silly and oddly childish while I washed my hands…

"I need more sleep… or a therapist…" I joked aloud; finally glancing into the mirror as I dried my hands. The towel fell into the wet sink as my eyes fixed on fingertips like bruises around my mouth. Swiftly, I yanked up my large night shirt and almost vomited when I saw bruises where I could distinctly remember being pinned. I ran to my room, forgetting to turn the light off in the bathroom and flicked on my overhead light. Bits of the light bulb lay in a heap just next to my night stand. The lampshade tilted slightly, as though someone adjusted it to stick their hand under. I ran to my window – the screen lay upon the soggy grass down below. I could make out one large paw print several feet from where the screen sat. Panic was setting in and without realizing it, I had crawled into my parents bed.

"Sleep well?" Cassidy laughed as she shoveled a large heap of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Cow." I replied. Pushing back from the table and heading to the front door. Blue growled softly, echoing my distaste for Cassidy as she adjusted herself on her large pillow.

"Cassidy, leave her alone and Chrystine, come finish your breakfast honey…" My Mother had not said a word to me this morning when she awoke to find me curled against her. She simply kissed my forehead and wiggled quietly out of bed. She had never questioned me as to why I wound up in my parent's bed like a frightened five year old, though I think she chalked it up to my recent broken heart. She had also been kind enough not to ask why I looked like a fake plastic Barbie, adorning layers of make-up upon my usually simple face.

"I'm going out." I called, slamming the door behind me. The muffled voices of my family slowly melted away as the distance between me and my home grew larger. After trekking the nearby tree line, I decided to turn back and work out some of what took place last night. Finally, I reached my house. I stood, staring up at my second story window in shock. How could something… anything really, manage to make its way_ up_ into my window? The wall was flat, offering only the slightest ridge just below my window. The closest tree was seven to ten feet away; the logistics behind it simply did not make any sense. Then I saw the paw print…

The very thing looked as though it was the size of my head. I held my hand out next to it and was frightened by the obvious difference in size. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and snapped a picture and decided I needed to talk to someone about this. I rushed to my car and hastily threw myself in, as the engine turned over, I punched in Bella's phone number and held my breath until Charlie answered.

"Chief Swan!" I squeaked, shocked that someone had actually answered.

"Chrystine?" He sounded puzzled as though he was still waking up.

"May I come over? I need to speak with Bella…" My words were rushed, almost sounding like one incomprehensible mess.

"Well, Chrystine, Bella went out this morning… I assumed she was heading to your house." The confusion in his voice thickened.

I knew exactly where she would've gone. I grew momentarily angry, thinking about the possibility of Jacob and Bella avoiding me to have their romance… but I swiftly dismissed it and said goodbye to Charlie. I sped down the slick road muttering nonsense to myself. When I finally reached Jacobs house, I could see that Bella's truck was nowhere in sight. My shoulders slumped slightly, wondering if the pair had vanished for the day… Just then, I noticed the curtains of the small window next to the front door stir. Someone was home. Hopefully, Jake's dad – Billy, could tell me where they ran off too.

I killed the engine and ran to the door. I could hear the heavy wheels of Billy's wheelchair roll around as I knocked. In the moment I realized Billy would not be playing nice today, my frustration peaked. I stormed in, said hello and stomped towards Jake's room.

"Chrystine, he needs his rest." Billy's voice was cold, unwelcoming.

"I don't care, he's been sleeping for days." I threw open his door and was stunned to find a large man in place of the young teen I once knew. His bare chest heaved with his breathing, exposing rippling curves and muscles… His hair was a sloppy choppy mess, having been cut into a short style. His shorts, torn – barely covered his well-defined legs. I turned to look at Billy and glared, "Has he been popping steroids?"

"You are so damn loud." Jake groaned, his head lolling to one side, oddly resembling Blue. "I just got rid of Bella, now you? Come on…"

"What the hell Jake… where have you been? Don't you think it's rude not to answer or return my calls?" I kicked at his leg.

"Sorry Mom." He groaned; stretching languidly before rolling over and pushing himself up. He certainly did not look like a young boy any more. It was strange, how manly he appeared, yet still so… _Jacob_. Finally, after rubbing his eyes he looked up at me and grinned, his eyes sparkling like the Jacob I knew. "You look like hell."

"_Something_ was in my room last night."

"You're insane. Maybe it was the boogeyman." There was a sense of caution in his voice.

"Look, screw you. There was something there…" I yanked up my tee-shirt and pointed at several bruises scattered over my torso, resembling handprints and circular shapes – almost like _It_ had drug It's knees into me. I rubbed viciously at the foundation layered around my mouth and revealed the fingertip like shapes of blues and purples. Jacob's eyes grew wide and his bronzed face paled slightly. "She had red eyes and bright red hair! I didn't imagine her, damn it!"

Jacob jumped to his feet and pressed his hands lightly upon my shoulders, sadness welling in his once stern facial expression. He briefly examined my mouth and sighed heavily. I stepped back from his touch and glared. Knowing Jake wasn't my enemy, I had to check my tone before speaking, "What was she?"

Jacob swallowed hard when the loud thrum of Bella's truck resonated outside, interrupting our conversation. "Damn!" He growled, grabbing a tee-shirt. "Come on."

Bella's voice was hollow, almost dead as she shouted for Jacob, "What the hell! Jacob! You kick me out this morning but let her stay? What else are you hiding?"

Jacob pulled me through the living room and outside. "Shut your mouth Bells! Don't do this now!"

"Did you know?" She shrieked at me, stomping towards me like a crazed bull on a war path.

"Know what?" I stammered as I stepped behind my shield known as Jacob as Bella drew near.

"Mangy mut." Bella snarled, turning on her heels suddenly and marching to her car.

I could feel tremors rocket throughout Jacob's body as Bella swung the door open of her rusty old truck. I glanced up at Jake's rigid face, wondering if the cold weather was finally catching up to him when he slowly stepped away from me. "She doesn't need to know." His hand gently gestured back towards me.

"You're gonna sit there and lie again to my face? Then go and protect her and say she _doesn't_ know?" Bella returned and began to jab her finger into his chest. "Bull! I trusted you! You kept this from me! How I had to find out was freaking embarrassing! Who the hell is she to you! Why would she get to know and _not_ me?"

"Uhm, hey guys, I'm still here…" I whispered cautiously.

"You were the one person I wanted to tell Bella! Dammit! Stop acting like I betrayed you! You are not the victim! I _couldn't_ tell you! I told you about Sam! I physically could **not** tell you!" The tremors in his body increased, causing me to step back a few feet.

"I can't take any more secrets!" Bella hissed, her head shaking back and forth as though she was trying to shake past memories from her mind.

"It's not a secret anymore! You already know, you've known for a while!" Okay, this conversation seriously wasn't making any sense to me.

"Since yesterday! You consider _that_ a while?" Bella's eyes rolled. "I can't process this crap in less than 24 hours!"

"Okay! Does anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" I snapped, yelling a bit louder than I would've liked, "If not, can we talk about the crazy red haired chick in my room last night?" My hands danced wildly with my words.

Bella's face grew pale and Jacob's head whipped around to face mine. Stepping forward, Bella gently touched Jake's arm, "Does she mean…?"

"I think so…" He replied, resting his palm upon her quivering hand. Bella's eyes peered at the bruises surrounding my mouth and her shaking hand clutched tighter to Jacob's bare arm.

The sudden dismissal of her rage in response to the red head frightened me. Yet my fear turned quickly into annoyance. "You guys are seriously pissing me off!" I growled, stomping off to my car. "All of your talk in code and mystery! Screw you both! Forget it, you guys and your stupid insane rants! You both sound like you should be committed!" I realized I flew off the deep end, but today was not the day for me to tolerate anything…

They followed me, beckoning me to stay, but I waved them off, "I'll be back…" I snapped.

Truth was, I didn't know if I _wanted_ to come back, let alone if I would be back. My only allies in this town were apparently a few fries short of a happy meal today and I couldn't handle being around anymore craziness after last night. My car started and I threw it in drive and I sped off without looking back and before I knew it, I was parked on the side of the road, just a few miles out of town, and was sobbing hysterically.


	9. Chapter 8

I had no idea how much time had passed, though I was aware that I had fallen asleep for some time. My face throbbed, my eyes stung and my lap was filled with used soggy tissues. I glanced over to see several of my small travel packs of tissues emptied and my cell phone flashing.

_19 new Text Messages. 13 Missed Calls._

I flipped through the many attempts to reach me… alternating between Bella and Jacob, both concerned, begging me to come back so they could talk to me. Apparently there was something they needed to explain. I thought about ignoring them and going home and sulking in bed, however I realized I really didn't have anyone else to turn to. The reminder of the hollow spot Jude had left in my heart hit me like a ton of bricks. The weight was almost unbearable yet I did not give in. I went to start my car when a droning noise came from the engine. My car would not turn over, namely due to the dead battery. Fan-freaking-tastic.

I stepped out and noted the heavy grey clouds engulfing the sky. Rain was coming and I was not about to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere in it. I shuffled over to the hood and propped it open and played with my battery cables. No real method to my madness, just something to distract me from the fact I needed a jump and there was no car in sight. I crawled back in and pulled my large sweater from the backseat; after wrapping myself in it, I contemplated who I could call. Being so close to town, it was only logical that I call my Parents, however seeing them right now would be far worse than being trapped in my car. I figured Jacob and Bella would be the best option, though it would take them ages to get to me. I decided to wait it out for them and sent a simple text. _'Hey, stuck outside of town with a dead battery. Can you guys come get me?'_ I waited for what seemed liked forever before Bella replied, '_We're on our way. Don't move.'_ I glanced around outside and pondered where exactly I could "go" and rolled my eyes. I nestled back into my seat and closed my eyes. A few minutes later a light tapping came at my window.

Beautiful golden eyes stared back at me.

I stared, motionless as Alice smiled kindly at me and gestured for me to roll down the window.

"What are the odds?" she laughed as I inched the window down.

"Huh?"

"You need help?"

"Yeah, I need a jump, but I have someone coming."

Alice's nose wrinkled as though she caught the smell of something foul then smiled brightly, "Look, this may sound silly, but can I crawl in there and talk to you?"

"Uh…" I glanced over at the tissue covered seat and then back at her angelic face, "Sure." As she made her way around the front of the vehicle, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her fluid motions. I quickly tossed the moist tissues into the backseat and unlocked the doors. She crawled in, effortlessly and smiled warmly at me, the hue of her eyes never seeming to dim from the lack of sun light.

"Thanks." She said, "I don't have long, but I need to tell you something."

"Should I be worried?"

Alice's face grew dark and I feared for what she'd say next… if she said anything. I may have just invited a serial killer into my car, with the way Jake talked about the Cullen's. Today was just turning into a bad horror movie, bit by bit…

"There's a lot that is going to happen… things I can't shield you from… things you'll notice, because now you are directly involved."

"What are you talking about?" I croaked.

"Have you seen a woman… red haired…"

"With red eyes?" I interrupted, my hands flying to my mouth, gently touching the aching bruises.

"Mhmm," Alice replied, her face softening as though she pitied me. "She's very dangerous. Extremely dangerous."

"Yeah, so I learned…" I struggled to speak, I could almost feel her ice could palm pressed firmly against my lips again. "What the hell did I do to her?"

"I am not sure. I can't see why…" Alice turned her gaze out the front window. I wondered if she had noticed that I caught on to the word 'see', but tried not to linger on it. "It's such a long story… but it seems as though you have been added to her list of obsessions."

Tears threatened to make an appearance once again, however I fought desperately to maintain a sense of calm. My voice quickly deceived me, "Why me?"

"Bella…"

I couldn't speak, I could only stare. Bella had done this? I wondered if it had been intentional. I couldn't fathom what I could've done to Bella to make her want to send someone insane after me.

"You are so hard to read…" Alice sighed, her words echoing from our last meeting.

I lowered my gaze to my shaking hands and whispered, "What do you mean?"

"Look… I have stayed too long as it is. Don't worry, Chrystine. We'll do our best to take care of you."

Before I could press Alice for more information – information that would make sense to me – she was shutting the car door and vanishing into the forest beyond the opposite side of the street. My brain struggled to absorb her words, but the logic within my mind fought hard to reject it. Nothing made sense – had I entered a world of hit men and lies? Was Bella secretly out to get me? Who the hell was this Alice character and was she stalking me? Before I knew it, I was sobbing into my steering wheel again.

All sense of time had escaped me – I found myself dreaming of her glowing crimson eyes when a loud thud on my window caused me to scream.

Jacob stood staring at me, his face full of worry.

"Pop the hood!" He yelled through the glass. I did as I was told, still trying to gather my bearings on my reality as I watched Jacob walk around to the front of my car. I could see beyond his broad shoulders Bella behind the wheel of her large truck. Her eyes, full of fear, remained fixed on mine. Even when Jacob lifted both our hoods, obscuring our view of each other, I could still feel her eyes.

The car quickly turned over and I allowed it to idle for a moment before stepping out.

"Thanks." I yawned.

"No prob." Jake shrugged, "Bella is gonna ride with you, and I'll follow. She needs to talk to you about some… stuff."

No more. I couldn't handle any more insane chatter. My brain would go into overload and I would surely need to be hospitalized, restrained, and medicated. I couldn't manage a proper response; I simply turned to my car and got back in. Moments later, Bella joined me.

"I've got a lot to say, and I hope you hear me out."

Was this the explanation as to why she wanted me dead? I swallowed hard and said nothing, my eyes fixed on the shadows of the forest.

"Head back to Jacob's." I cringed a bit, fearing I might lose a limb or two if I agreed. Before I could protest, Jacob honked the robust horn – urging me on.

Damn it. I was cornered. I hated being cornered. I put the car in drive and made a sharp u-turn and made my way back to the Quileute Reservation.

"None of this is going to make sense, but hear me out." Bella cleared her throat and her lips moved briefly, as though she was rehearsing what she was going to say. "Her name is Victoria. The woman you saw." My eyes darted over to Bella's face then back to the road and I felt a sudden lump in my throat. "She's dangerous, and not in a 'riding your bike without a helmet' kind of way. She is dangerous as in… kills you and leaves no evidence kind of way."

_At least she didn't beat around the bush…_

Bella continued, her voice weak, as though she was afraid to even talk about the situation. "She's been after me… for a long time. It's a long story – I'm not sure why she's going after you now… Jacob think's it's because the amount of time we spent together, our closeness makes you a gate to me, but that doesn't make sense to me… at all." Bella glanced over to me and I tried to hide the nauseated feeling from my face, "There's a lot about Forks you don't know… or me…"

_Uh, no shit Captain Obvious. _

"There's this thing… with well… things you thought were stories… myths… aren't really just something people write about. They're real." I couldn't wrap my brain around what she was saying. "You won't want to believe it… at first. Things won't make sense…"

"Say something that makes sense then." I ordered -the assertiveness in my voice replaced by fear.

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf."

My car swerved suddenly, as though someone had yanked the wheel – however it was simply my hands falling into my lap. The car came to a violent stop just several yards from a large redwood.

"What the hell, Chrystine!" Bella screamed, her hands placed firmly on the dashboard her feet grounded against the floorboard.

Moments later, Jacob was banging on my window demanding to know if we were okay.

I sat, staring out into the darkening forest and found a strange sensation building in my chest. Jacob yanked my door open and was talking, though I could not make out the words. The sensation moved from my chest to my throat. This was it, I was going to vomit…

Laughter. Hysterical laughter spewed from my mouth and echoed around us. My sides began to burn and I struggled to breath as my eyes blurred with tears – but the laughter continued. Jacob and Bella gawked at me in horror. I clutched at my sides as I rocked back and forth, my laughter growing louder and louder before it finally calmed… only coming in random spurts. After I had been quiet for several long moments, I finally looked at Jacob, a taunting expression on my face. "You're a bit bald for a _Werewolf_."


	10. Chapter 9

I sat quietly on my bed; a fresh pair of pajama's hung on my trembling form. The hot chocolate in my large mug threatened to spill as it shook with my hands. My eyes were painfully dry, probably due to the fact I had not blinked in about ten minutes. The smell of pot roast and mixed vegetables lingered from downstairs and the muffled conversation of my Mother and Father followed the scent of dinner. I couldn't speak, even if I had wanted to. The shock from what I had seen earlier this afternoon had imprinted itself in all corners of my mind. Forever burned into my memory.

Jacob stood in the far off corner, shirtless, with his head hung low. "It was too much too soon, Bella."

"She's involved, Jake. We could have told her all this crap till we were blue in the face, but she wouldn't have ever believed until she saw…" Bella sat on my small desk chair in front of me. She had pulled it as close to the bed as she could but took care not to touch me. She turned her gaze back to me and I could see that she had wanted to say something.

"She's in shock, Bells."

"Would you shut up? You aren't helping!"

"Me? You're the one who had to push this! You pushed too hard Bella!"

"She was going to find out sooner or later! If we need to help keep her safe, she needed to know everything!"

"_We_? What the hell do you think you're going to do?"

I listened, half annoyed, as the two panicked. What the hell did they have to panic about? Jacob is some crazy wolf thing… Bella ran around with Vampires… really, after all they spilled on me this afternoon, did _they_ really find the need to panic right now? They know their realities – my reality had been drastically changed. All I had known about life and what was real and in story books was no longer so. High school was a waste of time – after all, they didn't teach you the important crap. Like, one of your best friends could be a wolf creature and the other could be a Vampire Groupie…

"Jacob, you really piss me off sometimes!" Bella's hands flew up to rub her temples as she rocked back and forth.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual!" Jacob hissed stomping to the other side of the room.

I threw my cup of luke warm hot chocolate at the wall, causing the pair to freeze and stare at me wide eyed, "Keep going at it, and I'll kill you both and claim it was temporary insanity…"

Bella inched away from me and gulped while Jacob grinned slightly.

"Wipe the smirk off your face, cats land on their feet – not dogs." Jacob's face momentarily paled as he nodded in response. I rubbed my temples for a few lingering moments before deciding what to say next, "Vampires… Wolf-furry things… what's next? Are you going to tell me that Santa Clause really does exist? Or the tooth fairy? Or that the Zombie Apocalypse is really going to happen? "

Bella looked to Jacob then back to me and bit her lower lip. Apparently this conversation wasn't working out quite like she had hoped.

She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly silenced as I raised my hand, signaling her to say no more. I rolled my head from side to side, my neck popping a bit – releasing some stress from my throbbing body. I recalled these afternoon's events with extremely clarity. Alice. The conversation with Bella... The argument which ensued between Bella and Jacob at the reservation... Then the horrific scene of my dear friend changing into something a human brain could not apprehend. Sam was not pleased at the action, as it had apparently happened before – however there was no going back now. I was now well aware of the secrets many had desperately tried to hide. I fainted, like a pansy – not my best moment.

I stood and stretched my stiff body and turned to look out my window. My life, all I had ever known, had taken a drastic turn. My life was no longer simplistic or _normal_. I was now in the realm where monsters truly lurk in the darkness and things crept under your bed. Only this time, I could not have my parents chase away the Boogeyman.

"You've got to have some questions…" Bella murmured. "Ask, please."

After a lingering moment of silence, I finally spoke, "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me on day one? Why the hell doesn't this town come with a flippin' warning sign?" I turned and glared at Bella. "Why the hell is this crazy woman after _me_? You're boyfriend killed her sugar daddy! I had **nothing** to do with it."

"I wish I had the answers. I really don't know…" Bella cringed at my words but did not dispute them.

"Is that why Alice has been stalking me?" I growled. Jacob went stiff, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as a look of shock engulfed his face.

"ALICE?" Bella choked, her eyes dancing between Jacob and I.

"Oh, did mister kibbles and bits not tell you?" I rolled my eye as though secrets weren't normal, "Oh yeah Bella, she's been kinda my shadow. Apparently doom and gloom is coming." I wiggled my fingers in a sarcastic manner.

Bella stood abruptly, sending the unsuspecting chair to the floor, "They. Are. Back?" Her face was white as she stared accusingly at Jacob. I wanted to laugh. Yet another inappropriate reaction, no doubt a side effect from my current state.

"So far, we've only picked up on Alice's scent." Jacob offered, his eyes never meeting Bella's.

"Why the hell did you not say this before?" Bella demanded, stepping closer to Jacob, her shoulders raising as her body tensed.

"Oh get over it – don't act shocked to find something out that someone was hiding from you… this is apparently normal behavior here!" I rolled my eyes and flopped onto my bed. "She said she was going to try to keep me safe. At one point she said she couldn't _see_ why this crabby _thing_ is after me…" The word Vampire lingered in my mind –I was now aware they were real creatures, no longer something only Hollywood used to inflict fear in our souls, yet I struggled to even say the word… _vampire._ My thoughts continued … I was finally processing things. Well, more or less. I closed my eyes and worked to steady my breathing. I wanted to avoid another panic attack at all costs. Breaking through my deafening thoughts was Bella's voice.

"She can't see you either?" Bella's voice was barely above a whisper. What the hell did she mean? Stepping closer to Jacob, Bella's expression changed drastically – heavy pain lingering in her eyes. "We've got to go to their house…"

"No." Jacob snapped.

"I wasn't asking." Bella replied.

"Okay, stop talking in circles!" I demanded, throwing myself upright, "My god, there has got to be medication for this! Who's house? Why? What the hell is happening? Speak English people!"

"The Cullen's house. I want to see if Alice is there." Bella said, desperation heavy upon her face.

"No, you want to see if he's there." Jacob groaned, his head rolling back against the wall in defeat.

"Who? Your ex?" I asked, turning to face Bella.

"Yes… and no. I want to see if he's there too, but more importantly, I want to know why Alice would talk to you and not _me_." Bella seemed almost insulted.

Though I was not excited about being confined in the small space of Jacob's rabbit and hearing the two bicker, I too had questions that I wanted answered. If Alice was in fact at her old home, I would have an opportunity to speak with someone who made more sense… well, more or less. I had not yet wrapped my brain around the fact that she was a vampire, after all, I thought they only came out at night, were shrouded in large hideous capes and turned into bats at will – this Alice 'person' was more normal than Bella or Wolfman at the moment.

I grabbed a jacket, though I didn't bother to change out of my large tee-shirt and sweat pants. As we all ran down the stairs, I could hear my mother call to us, "Dinner is just about ready! Don't be long!"

"I'll be back, don't wait up!" I returned as I shut the front door behind us. I hopped into the tiny makeshift vehicle and still couldn't believe any human being could possibly fit into the tiny car, however it had a heater, so I didn't complain. We drove for what seemed like forever, none of us having the courage to speak first. As we pulled up a long narrow overgrown drive, my heart began to thud – I was certain it would soon shoot out from my chest if I did not control its speed.

"She should wait here." Jacob said calmly. "If the Cullen's are in there, you need to prepare them for her."

"I doubt they'll care… and if Edward is here… I'm sure he's heard her already." Bella said softly while her eyes fixed on the darkened home in front of us. The house was beautiful, not what I anticipated a Vampire's Den to look like. Or was it a coven…?

"What do you mean, _hear me_?" I asked hesitantly, curling into my jacket.

"Jacob can explain. I'll be back." Bella offered her best at a reassuring smile and quickly left the car. Jacob and I watched as she ran up to the front door and proceeded to bang on it. Jacob's face twisted in disgust but quickly calmed as I spoke.

"I don't understand…" I whispered; true fear finally taking its rightful place in my tone.

"I know, it's a lot..." Jacob's voice was soothing and he turned and placed a warm hand upon my knee. "I'm sorry you were sucked into all of this…"

"Heh, well, no going back now, right?" I sighed. "Jake, what did she mean by hearing me? And what's with this Alice seeing crap?"

"I don't exactly know the details. I've just heard that Edward can read minds and Alice can predict the future…" Jacob's expression turned sour. I couldn't say anything at first… my brain was still doing backflips from all of the earlier events. I guess I had to just log this away and refer to it when my brain wasn't so overcharged.

"You don't care for him, huh?"

"Not just him. _Them_. Filthy bloodsuckers." Jacob's body began to quiver and I recalled what could happen when he lost control of his emotions… namely his rage. I set my hand on his forearm; his skin was hot to the touch. "They've just been more trouble than anything else… They are no good. The purpose of _us…_ well, it's to… we're supposed to…" He struggled with the words, "We're just enemies. _Their_ kind and us…"

"Not to mention, he stole the girl you're in love with…"

Jacob's head whipped around and his eyes burned into mine. Apparently I said what he had never said aloud. He didn't say anything immediately. He hung his head and finally, a soft whisper came from his down turned lips, "I'm that obvious?"

"Sorry, dude, but yeah, you are." I gently pat his arm, "But she's just as obvious."

"What?"

"She's obviously head over heels for you too. I just think she's too afraid to admit it." I shrugged. Jacob seemed to brighten as I spoke, his smile returned and hope filled his eyes. Apparently he had never considered the possibility that she could return his affection.

We sat in welcomed silence until we saw Bella emerge from the darkness. She threw herself into the car and slouched into the seat.

"Damn it!" She shouted, hitting the dash lightly.

"Hey! Easy!" Jacob rubbed gently at the dash board, almost apologetically.

"No one! I know someone has been here." Bella glared up at the house then turned to Jacob. "She should stay at my house tonight. Charlie has to work and you can patrol outside in case…"

"No!" I kicked lightly at her seat. "I want answers! Where is Alice?"

"I don't know, Chrys. I don't have a tracking device on her! Her cell phone is no longer working and she's not _here_. What the hell do you want me to do? Pull her out of my ass?"

We were all emotionally spent. Frazzled to our very cores. Those we loved were now the target of our verbal lashings. Bella glared at me from between the front seats and though I knew she was not directly angry at me – it did not lessen the pain of her anger.

"Look, we all need sleep." Jacob tried to mediate the situation, "Chrys, her place is probably best. Until we can work something out. I'll let Sam know I'm going there to watch out for a while." Jacob sat silently for a while then looked at Bella, "Something's out there."

"Alice?" She clutched at his arm, hope and desperation lingering in her voice.

"No." He turned, fear filling his eyes, "Buckle up."

Before I could ask who or what it was, we were flying back down the drive at a terrifying speed. I was surprised this little beast of a car could reach such speeds. The tires hit the pavement with a loud squeal and we were speeding towards Bella's home.

"It's her?" Bella pressed, trying not to sound too frightened.

"I think so. I can't know for sure. I'm going to have to…" Jacob turned to Bella, a pleading look in his face. Damn, if only I had someone to look at me like that right now too. I glanced at the empty seat next to me and felt suddenly alone.

"Now?" She shrieked.

"Yes, put your foot on the gas!" Jacob ordered, grabbing Bella's hands and putting them on the wheel. The realization as to what was going to happen suddenly registered. Shock and terror whipped through my being and I couldn't breathe.

"You're insane!" I screamed, grabbing at his shoulders. "You could kill us!"

"Bella! Put your foot on the gas already dammit!" Jacob's body began to rock with petrifying tremors and Bella nodded, tears welling slightly in her eyes. "I'll tell Sam and the others to come quickly!"

"What! Are you going to just whip out your cell and call 'em mid-flight to the pavement?" I threw myself back into my seat, tightening my seatbelt against my quivering form. I knew now was probably not the best time for sarcasm, however I couldn't help myself.

Jacob was now holding his body up as Bella wiggled into the driver's seat causing the car to swerve dangerously several times. After she was situated, the small door flew open and Jacob was gone. I screamed, as I turned to look out the back window… only to see bits of fabric flutter to the ground in the dimming taillights as we continued towards Bella's home.

I heard a robust howl in the distance and felt a sudden sense of calm. Crazed furry beast or not, he was still Jake and I was thrilled to know he was alive. I clumsily climbed up front and fastened my belt before turning to Bella in a fury, "What the hell are we going to do! He's alone out there!"

"Not for long. Trust me." Bella's eyes remained fixed on the road, her hands clutching the wheel so tightly, her knuckles grew white.

"But we're alone! What about us?"

Something flashed before the car and both Bella and I shrieked in terror as we caught a distinct glimpse of blazing red hair.

The tires squealed violently, followed by the sound of crunching metal. Then… all was black.


	11. Chapter 10

I couldn't be certain whether I was dreaming or not. After all, I didn't feel dead. Wasn't there supposed to be a bright white light and a choir of Angels? I couldn't feel my body, and all real viability of my senses slipped away from me. It was as if I was lost deep within my consciousness; a black void of thoughts. I forced myself to remember how I got to this place, but my mind failed me. I slipped deeper into the blackness and figured, if this was death… at least it was quiet.

Growling. Hissing. The occasional howl… Earthly noises drew me back to my body as my senses slowly returned. Suddenly searing pain caused my eyes to fly open. Red.

Crimson red blood soaked my shirt and sweats. I glanced down to see deformed metal pieces of Jake's rabbit, several large chunks of tree limbs and debris. Several large pieces of the windshield and car impaled the flesh of my torso, blood oozing from the wounds. Terror rocked me, allowing me to momentarily forget about the excruciating pain. I turned my head towards Bella; my neck throbbed in agony, and saw her wedged in between the steering wheel and her seat. The force of the impact had caused the front of the car to smash in, sending the steering wheel dangerously close to Bella's chest. She was screaming at someone. I couldn't understand her words; they resembled erratic noises more so than English. She did not appear injured, save for a few scrapes and cuts on her arms and a small cut above her eyebrow which barely bled. She violently lashed out at the steering wheel, punching and pushing in desperate attempts to free herself. I opened my mouth to speak, but only blood trickled from my lips in place of words.

I gagged.

Bella turned to me suddenly, again shrieking a language I could not make out. She reached for me and stroked me – attempting to sooth me, for I had not realized that tears were seeping from my swollen eyes. She spoke, stroking my arm, and I tried to focus in on each individual word. My attempts failed. She shouted again, attacking the steering wheel once more and I could tell she was beyond desperation. My head slowly turned to examine the scene around me – through my blurred vision I noted that my side of the small rabbit had been thrust into a small gathering of pine trees, crushed to an unrecognizable Rubik-Cube of a vehicle. Several large braches entwined themselves within bits of the remaining metal. One specific branch punctured the door panel and slightly entered my thigh. Turning to look beyond Bella's shoulders, I could see figures dancing - eluding one another in a tantric chase. More growling came from the distance and soon, silence. I could feel myself slipping once more, the black void of my deep inner consciousness calling to me, and I was eager to answer its call.

"Grab her." I heard a smooth voice demand.

"No, her wounds are too great. You can't simply just take her out without risking more damage." Came another sensual yet angelic voice.

"So, we leave her to die?" I recognized Alice's intoxicating tone.

"No, go back to the house; _she_ is beyond the line… Jacob said the pack is in chase… please I need some O neg set as well… and my bag. She won't make it to the hospital. Esme, Jacob, please stay. I know the other's aren't in the condition to be exposed to her extensive wounds." The voice was tender, yet stern. His tone matched Alice's in perfection.

I could no longer feel my body, though I could feel vibrations of being jostled momentarily. Was I dying? I imagined death to be so much grander. The books and movies I've been exposed to certainly overplay the dramatics of death. Ugh, I wish they wouldn't move me so much. I just wanted to sleep. I heard a horrific sound – nails on a chalk board, but more intense… metal being ripped apart, however I could not hear any machinery. Wasn't this the job for the Jaws Of Life? I didn't want to question _what_ or who was doing what or where… I simply wanted to drift into nothingness.

Black.

Deep silence.

Where was my damn light and choir of Angels?

I could hear muffled voices, only catching a word here and there. _"… perimeter…" "…treaty…" "…prepared…" " …attack…"_ I wanted to speak, but suddenly I was very aware that my body was not in a content state. Each inch of my form felt heavy, weighed down, and ached in such a way, no word could do the searing pain justice. Suddenly, I heard a voice at my side.

"Breathe, Chrystine."

My eyes shot open and I was gagging, gasping for air. Though my air way was not blocked, I felt as though a hand was clenched tightly around my throat. My eyes fell upon a statuesque man, his features as beautiful as an Angel. Maybe I had died and he was my greeting at the gates of Heaven. His skin resembled the phantom Red-Head. Pale, lacking true pigment, and smooth in appearance; almost as though he was made of porcelain.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Bella cry – somewhere nearby.

"She's panicking. It's natural for the body to react to trauma in such a way." The Angel replied. "Chrystine, please, try and breathe. You are safe…" His cold palm stroked my forehead.

I focused on his glistening golden eyes and forced my breathing to slow; soon, I was taking deep breaths, slowly and calmly. My throat burned when I tried to speak – I winced.

"No, sweetheart, don't speak. I had to intubate you at one point. You'll experience some discomfort, but it will pass." Something about this guy exuded peace and tranquility. I wondered if I had some serious head trauma with how euphoric I found him.

"Oh, Chrystine!" Bella cried, rushing to my side. Her shaking hand clutched mine as she began to weep. "I'm sorry…" she managed in between sobs.

"You look like hell." Jacob's voice was well welcomed and I couldn't help but smile when he came to stand behind Bella. "Don't worry; Dr. Cullen is taking good care of you."

_Cullen… ? _ I wondered as my eyes fell back upon my mysterious Angel.

"I am Carlisle." He finally offered, bowing his head for a moment in polite acknowledgment.

"The doctor?" I choked. I hated myself for speaking, noting that I would probably not be yelling at Cassidy any time soon. … Cassidy. _Damn!_ I cried to myself. What was I going to tell my Mom and Dad? Crap, I thought life sucked before…

"Not _the_ doctor." Alice chimed in, stepping next to Jacob. She offered a quick wink. "You are in good hands, no one is as skilled as Carlisle." I watched as Jacob made a disgusted face, as though he caught the scent of something putrid, before he moved to stand at the opposite end of the room. The room was brilliant. Decorated beautifully and lit as though it was taken directly from a dream. As my sense of awareness came back to me, I could see multiple faces in the room. Glorious faces, standing still and staring at me like a perfect portrait. They had similarities however they were each clearly different. I could hear the soft humming of a nearby machine, the eerie thrum entwined with a consistent beeping. It took only a moment to realize I was listening to my heart rate on a monitor. Several large stands held clear fluids and one large bag of blood, the wires and tubes running down towards my bruised arms. My eyes came back to the crowd… there were nine faces staring back at me. Seven of which were ethereal looking beings. Jacob now hovered behind the crowd, appearing to sulk against a back wall. Bella remained fixed at my side, holding and stroking my hand as she sniffled away. Carlisle and Alice were just behind her and the several I did not know were interspersed throughout the room.

"My… parents…" I managed to squeak.

"Taken care of." Carlisle replied soothingly. "We notified Charlie of the accident and I told him of my plan to care for you. Course, he was slightly put off that I'd stabilize you here, but I assured him we'd meet him at the hospital. He was going to inform your family and was sending someone to the scene."

"But…" I groaned.

"Everything is fine, Chrystine. Bella hit a slick patch, which is why you crashed… Your parents had been on their way out of town, but are on their way now. Carlisle and Esme are taking you right now to the hospital…" Alice moved a bit closer as she gestured between the two. My eyes glanced over to the woman they referred to as _Esme. _ She stood silently, her beauty matching both Alice's and Carlisle's. Why not just call for an ambulance? It didn't make sense. I couldn't wrap my brain around the words… and I worried my Parents would be uneasy about the flawed information, however I doubt my parents would notice the gaps, they never read into things of this sort.

"It won't be pleasant. I can't give you another dose of Morphine for a while." Carlisle moved to check the bags of my life saving liquids then came to rest his palm upon my forehead once more, "We'll make it fast and as painless as possible."

I saw him cast a glance towards Esme who nodded briefly; the crowd vanished soon after and all that remained were myself, Jacob, and Bella. A cold silence fell over them room before I finally spoke. I fought the urge to vomit from the pain and focused on getting each word out. "What happened?" I shifted slightly, "Who are they?"

"They are the Cullen's." Bella replied, causing Jacob to stiffen slightly. "They came when… when Victoria found us."

"How…" I couldn't manage to get the remainder of my sentence out, though Bella knew what I intended to ask.

"I am not sure why they were there or how it all happened. I don't know how _she_ managed all of it, but she was fast and she wasn't alone… somehow she knocked us off the road. I lost control. Jacob went after her and held her off for as long as he could, it only took seconds for the other's to show and the Cullen's came... out of nowhere, it seemed, I am not sure when. I blacked out at first... I don't know for how long… I came out of it and she was surrounded and somehow she managed to get away. Emmett and Jasper trailed her and the other with Jacob and Sam for as long as they could, but Alice said they lost their scent at the cliffside." Bella played nervously with a few torn pieces of my sweater. "Charlie believes it was _just_ a car accident… okay?"

My head throbbed, and it wasn't from the car accident or blood loss. I still had trouble managing all of the information I was getting. I turned away from her, a sign I was over the conversation… and the topic.

"We'll explain more later, if you like." Carlisle offered as he emerged once more. Bella looked up at him, relief evident upon her worn face. She was grateful she was no longer going to be the one who tried to submerse me into a world of insanity. I was thankful my inner survivor took over once Carlisle begin to move my aching form. My eyes closed and I allowed myself to slip into the hollow blackness within. Something was safe here. Painless. Emotionless. I could not feel the ache – though I remained aware of my body, the pain had vanished, all that remained was the sensation of a cool breeze upon my face.

My eyes opened slowly and I could instantly feel the difference of location. I was not aware of the amount of time which had passed; I must have fallen asleep, which I didn't mind. My eyes adjusted to the awkward fluorescent lighting and I could see the dramatic change in my surroundings. The room was cold, sterile, and unwelcoming. The only thing which the room reminded me of was isolated death. The tiny room was eerie and uncomfortable. The static thrum of the machines around me bounced off the surrounding walls and thin curtain. The steady beep-beep-beep of the heart monitor by my head was loud and annoying. The blankets were rough against my now hyper-sensitive skin, and I yearned to be back where I once was. Where ever I was before this miserable room was like the Four Seasons in comparison.

"Honey! She's awake!" The shrill cry from my Mother gave me a start. I turned my gaze towards her and could see how fragile she appeared. Her once full luscious blonde hair fell in stringy heaps about her bare and reddened face. She wore an old sweater and I was certain she was in pajama pants, though it took more effort than I cared to use to look. My Father rushed to my side, his mouth moving so quickly, I could hardly keep up with his words. He, too, appeared haggard. Unkempt and unshaven. Drops of coffee staining is olive colored sweater. I closed my eyes and allowed my head to fall to the side, I was spent, already. Just the sight of my weary parents made me weak… which reminded me, where was Cassidy?

"Oh, you are so strong. Both of you, we're so thankful to you guys..." Her voice cooed from the open doorway. I raised my head to peer at the entrance of my small cubicle like room. There she was, Cassidy in all of her shameless glory, propped up provocatively against the doorframe and eye googling two blurry figures just beyond the opening.

"Cassidy! Darling, she's awake!" My Father called.

Moments later, a herd of footsteps shuffled my way. Bella soon stood by my bed, looking shaken and petrified. Jacob stood quietly at her side while Cassidy danced delightfully to the opposite side of my bed. A few seconds later, the few faces I could recognize emerged beyond the doorway and stood just at the end of my poor excuse for a bed.

"Good to see you are awake." Carlisle's cool tone brought a small smile to the corners of my mouth. Before I could say anything, he raised his hand slightly, "No, sweetie, don't speak. Just rest."

"I can't thank you enough, Dr. Cullen…" My Mother sobbed, throwing herself into Carlisle's arms.

My eyes wandered over the many faces in my room, some appearing distraught, others collected… and one specific face – too gleeful for the occasion. Cassidy's eyes batted lightly at young man standing to Carlisle's left. Through my hazy vision, I could see that he too had fair porcelain like skin, but defining features were lost.

"She'll be fine. I'll be checking in with her throughout the night. She lost quite a bit of blood, but she is strong and looks to be recovering well. No internal organs were jeopardized." Carlisle reassured my Mother before kindly removing her leech like grasp.

"Yes, thank you Doctor." My father echoed, "Chief Swan couldn't really give us much information..."

"Apparently, the girls and Jacob swerved to avoid hitting a deer and unfortunately hit a slick patch of pavement– something which could've happened to any one of us. They are lucky." Carlisle replied softly, his eyes looking over a chart in his hands.

"You should have just killed Bambi…" Cassidy said, her eyes rolling slightly. Bella and Jacob both peered at her for several long moments. Quickly realizing her poor form, Cassidy quickly attempted to amend her statement, "Thank goodness you are okay, sis!" She leaned down slowly and offered me a gentle peck on my forehead. I fought the urge to hit her.

My Mother and Father both excused themselves to speak with Carlisle, soon Cassidy followed, no doubt scoping out the "hot doctor's" butt. Jacob and Bella offered to stay, but I shooed them away. Finally, all was silent, save for my heartbeat which echoed throughout the room.


	12. Chapter 11

"You're looking better." Alice's face beamed as she flitted towards me. I managed a weak smile as she handed me a small potted flower. "You're hard to shop for. I can't figure you out." She winked before sitting gently on my bed.

"Thanks." Grinning, I set the gift on my nightstand. It had been three weeks since the awful accident. Alice had been kind enough to check in on me every day there-after, however she took care to come after Bella and Jacob had gotten their fill of me. I assumed she was avoiding the pair; after all, their encounters had been quite awkward, consisting of evil glares and exasperated sighs from Jacob and harassing and persistent questions from Bella. It had been hard to keep my sympathetic eyes off of her – Bella had been carrying on as though someone killed her puppy… and her bunny... and her gold fish. Apparently Edward had gone out of his way to avoid her; supposedly leaving Forks only hours after the _accident_. Bella, of course, had not a happy camper - sulking and stomping her feet like a disgruntled five year old who had been denied candy at the candy store. Even Carlisle could not escape her probing eyes and desperation during his visits to check my healing wounds.

During our lengthy visits, Alice had always kept the tone light: reading to me or bringing DVD's of sitcoms and other trivial, yet satisfying entertainment. Only when I pressed for answers did the atmosphere ever turn sullen. Eventually, I had worked out most, if not all, of the information I needed in order to feel "up to date" with this situation. She explained their lifestyle, in little detail – also, how they came to Forks and their meeting of Bella. She also delved into the "secrets" as to why Edward had originally left, however leaving out some juicy facts, I would presume. It was better than Day Time TV. I viewed most of Alice's visits as kind behavior, yet I secretly believed it was more to keep an eye on me. Surprisingly, I had adjusted well. I believed it was their beauty, both inside and out, which helped me cope. They weren't hideous creature's of the night. They were glorious in appearance, which helped me not to think of Alice as a blood sucking fiend, but as Alice… my newest friend.

"So… Has anyone heard anything about Victoria?" I asked, no trace of hesitation within my voice.

Alice appeared momentarily taken back by my boldness, after a quirky smile graced her lips, she replied, "No. It would appear as though she's left Forks… even the surrounding areas. Jacob and the Scooby Doo gang has been patrolling every night and we've been tracking the outer perimeter and nearby towns. Emmett and Jasper even went as far as Canada searching for her, but we can't nail down her scent and I can't see her and Edward can't pick up her thoughts… It's infuriating. I don't know if she's finally... given up."

"Calm before the storm…" I offered, shifting uneasily upon my bed.

She set a cold palm upon my leg, the chill pulsating through the layers of blankets. I shivered.

"Look, we are going to do what we can to take care of you and Bella. This has become a very messy situation, but remember, we are good at what we do."

"Killing your kind?"

Alice stared at me in bewilderment.

"Isn't that the _Scooby Doo Gang's_ job?"

"Chrys, I am not fond of the way others of our kind choose to live. Of course, we all have walked a path in our _lifetime_ that we don't care for..."

"Doubtful." I shrugged. "You guys are Saints compared to Victoria."

"She's grieving."

"What the… did you just defend the psycho?"

"No, but I can't say I wouldn't do the same if someone took Jasper from me." She paused, "Obviously, I will take care of her without a moment of hesitation. A chain of events were set into place that none of us could have anticipated… Victoria will be handled, be sure of that. But I do understand her grief and desire."

"To. Kill. Me?"

"Well, no. But I understand why she wants to torment Bella and Edward."

"They aren't even a couple anymore."

"No, but Victoria won't stop until she takes what Edward wants most."

"Which is Bella…"

"Look, let's talk about more pleasant things. This can't be good for you. Mmm, you must be famished, why don't I get you some food? Does chinese sound good?"

Food was the last thing on my mind, but if it got her out of my room so I could process everything, than I would certainly seize the moment. "Sure."

With a gently squeeze of my leg, Alice smiled and nodded before rising. "I'll be back shortly."

My door shut behind her and with it, all logic.

I sat there, staring at my ceiling wondering how the hell I came to be involved in this mess. I was so simple. So normal. Nothing extraordinary about my life, until I came to Forks. I could feel the warmth in my body as my pulsed quickened, rushing my blood throughout my aching form. I felt another panic attack slowly take hold of my body… and soon, I was hyperventilating.

•••

"It gets easier, you know." Bella said as I sat quietly, staring at my window.

"I can't go outside, Bells. I can't even get the courage to sleep alone or with my door closed. Blue is in here constantly, I can't remember the last time she played outside. I make my Mom or Dad stand outside the bathroom for goodness sake! How the hell is this going to get easier? I see her everywhere. I see blood… everywhere. My family thinks I'm nuts! They don't understand where this terror is coming from and I can't tell a damn person about any of it!" I turned and scowled at her sympathetic face. "I am a freak show."

"I can understand."

I slumped deeper into my chair, sending a brief burning pain up my torso. I winced.

"Take it easy. You aren't completely healed Chrys. Carlisle warned you about the possibility of reopening some of your cuts." Bella cautioned, as she rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm just…"

"Angry? So furious that your world is no longer the same and simple… safe? Confused by everything and terrified by the change? Unsure of where to go and what to believe? Feeling crazy, like this is one long surreal nightmare and you wish you could tell someone, anyone, without fear of being locked up and medicated?"

"Pretty much."

"I can relate."

I turned to Bella, fighting back tears as my eyes met hers, "When does the fear stop?"

"It doesn't."

I sighed and brought my eyes to the nearby tree just outside my window. "I don't know if I am strong enough."

"You are. You made it this far. It's a lot. I know… What scares you the most?" Bella's voice was gentle. Almost soothing, which was a rarity these days.

"It's strange, I don't feel afraid of the Cullen's… Or Jake and the rest of the Puppy Patrol…" Bella grinned while handing me a tissue. "I feel somewhat… I don't know. I'll sound crazy."

"Try me."

"I feel almost like I fit here. Nothing has ever seemed right in my life… I've been more of a spectator than an actual participant. But now, it just seems like… I'm pulled here by something stronger than myself. Stronger than anything I know. I am terrified of Victoria and her interest in me… Me… a nobody. What is so special about me that makes her want to sidetrack from her… no offense Bells, her original plan."

Bella cringed a bit at the mention of Victoria's ongoing mission but recovered quickly. "Carlisle and Alice had a theory. They think Victoria was after you to get to me. Possibly by turning you or …"

"Killing off people close to you…" I swallowed hard. I was aware of this possibility, but I was hoping her plan with me didn't involve death. Bella said nothing and only rubbed my knee. I felt nauseated and thought it wise to derail from the current topic. "Have you seen Jacob?"

"Yep." Bella blinked several times at me before averting her eyes.

"And?"

"And what? He isn't really speaking to me… He only checks in with me to update me."

"Nothing else?"

"What are you fishing for? You aren't going to catch anything juicy here…"

"Bella…"

"What?" She huffed.

I stared at her pained face. It was obvious she was still holding onto the hope that Edward and her would reunite. All the while, Jacob would forever be sidelined. I didn't see him fawning over any other girl any time soon.

Bella shifted under my gaze, "He's just my friend, Chrystine."

"Okay."

"He is." She insisted.

"Alright."

"I mean… there's nothing there."

"Okay, Bella."

"I'm just saying. He means a lot to me, but I… I just… I just don't… not… like… that…" She made a pitiful attempt to reassure me.

"Bella…"

"What? I'm just trying to explain to you…"

I held my hand up, silencing her attempts. "You sound like you are just trying to convince yourself. Say it out loud enough times and you'll soon believe it too, right?"

Bella glared at me. "Stop trying to play matchmaker. If you are so fixated on Jacob, why not date him yourself?"

"Okay, Bella, there is really no need to get upset like that." I sighed. I began to gently rub a bandage upon my torso – protecting the healing wound and stitches from my probing fingers.

"I can't deal with this right now…" Bella grimaced as she rose and walked to my door. "Look, I gotta go. I'll stop by again tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sure." I replied, not turning to look at her.

Several long moments later, I realized she had left. Silently sneaking off into the dimming evening. I envied her. Her courage. Her ability to carry on with life as though nothing was wrong.

My eyes scanned my room, taking in all of the shadows that began to form as the skies darkened. I memorized them, their locations… a ritual now. I needed to know exactly where everything was. Suddenly, the soft glowing hue of red caught my eye. My heart stopped and my breath caught in my chest. I tried to choke out for someone! Anyone – but the words would only form in my mind. The sound of heavy paws came clattering down the hall and I knew Blue was making her way towards my room. Tears streamed down my face as I envisioned _her_ long arms reaching out from under the bed as she crawled towards me.

A loud thud almost caused me to shriek.

Blue had carelessly dropped a soggy tennis ball at my feet and peered up at me with concern in her big brown eyes. I blinked several times while my body relaxed and I tried to understand what had just happened.

Blue licked my hand.

I couldn't process what it was I saw – I _knew _it had been her. She was there! Staring at me! …Wasn't she? I picked up Blue's moist toy and tossed it towards my door and watched as it rolled out of my room – Blue in chase. I gulped as I forced myself to look back at my bed – fearful that I may see her fierce red eyes peering back at me.

I choked as the distinct red hue came into sight. Blue came crashing into my room again, ball and tongue hanging lazily out of her mouth as she approached. I wanted to shoo her away. I wanted to run. But nothing in my body would move. Blue dropped the ball at my feet once more, only my eyes remained fixed on the red shape beneath my bed. She nuzzled the ball towards me. No response. Finally, she pawed at it, causing it to roll about, slowly rolling beneath my bed. Blue followed. I wanted to scream for her to leave it! All I could imagine was Victoria slashing violently at my poor beloved dog!

I felt faint…

Blue wiggled herself under my bed and after several long heart stopping moments she returned… dragging the soggy ball… and my red scarf in her mouth.

…Maybe I should be medicated…


	13. Chapter 12

"Sweetie, I really think it's a great idea." My Mother cooed.

"I don't." My sister and I said in unison.

"Oh hush, both of you. Chrystine, you have been locked away in that room now for weeks! I understand you are recovering, but all of this hulla-balloo with sleeping with lights on and needing chaperons here and there is getting to be a bit much." My Mother lightly dusted off her lap.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to say it... I felt the words bubbling up from my throat… yet all I could manage was a look of desperation.

"Now, Cassidy, you **will** take your sister with you. Chrystine, you **will** go with Cassidy. There will be no discussion about it." My Mother said firmly, pushing herself up from the table and excusing herself upstairs.

"Unbelievable." I sighed. My torment would continue. A day forced to hang out with Cassidy was my own personal hell.

"I don't like it either, but hell – we should make the most of it." Cassidy popped a piece of bacon into her mouth. "Why don't we get out of town? Let's go shopping! Ohhh! Let's get our nails done too! Mom will totally pay!"

I shook my head.

"Okay, stop being a Debbie-Downer."

"A day of therapeutic shopping and manicures isn't my thing, Cass. You go. Tell mom I went with and just drop me off in town. Just buy a shirt or two in my size…"

"Dumbass, do you know where we live?" She sat back, gesturing grandly with her hands. "This Podunk town has, like, 20 people in it. There are only so many places you can hide before Mom see's you."

"The library." I said quietly.

"What was that, Freak Show?"

"Drop me off at the library. She won't go there. I can't remember the last time Mom set foot in one. Just do it."

"Fine, but if she calls wanting to talk to you?"

"Put her on hold, say you have to find me or whatever and call me, just conference me in or whatever..."

"Oooh, smart thinking! I guess you haven't completely lost it. Man, if I knew you were this sneaky and devious back when I was in high school – we could've been great together!" Cassidy rose and stretched before grabbing her purse. "Then let's go!"

The smell of aging books was well welcomed. I walked up and down the many sections of the small library, dragging my fingertips lightly upon the bindings. The books were plentiful for being such a small establishment, but I didn't mind the demure size. There were others here, keeping to themselves… their serene faces buried within books, tucked behind laptops – quietly carrying on with their day. Their _normal_ day… I sighed as I pressed my back into the bookshelf and closed my eyes.

"You know, most people come here to read… not to sleep." Jasper's voice was slick.

"Holy hell!" I covered my mouth as I stumbled sideways, "Seriously, Jasper! Do you have to be all stealth like?" I fought the urge to smack him.

"Well, it is a library, you know. Silence is somewhat a requirement here." He grinned as he gestured to several chairs lining a nearby wall. "Shall we?"

I nodded slowly as I adjusted my sweatshirt.

We sat for a while before I finally said something, as it were; I think Jasper would have been fine had we sat in silence all day. "Why'd you come here?"

He chuckled. "To the library?"

I nodded, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"Well, it isn't the reading material." He grinned. I could see why Alice was so in love with him. Charm oozed from his pores. Wait… do Vampires have pores? This had been one of only a handful of times in which I was in Jasper's presence, but something about him made me feel so… calm.

"What is it then?" I asked as I felt all the tension leave my body. What was it about being around him that made me feel so… okay again?

"You, of course."

I said nothing.

"I see you are feeling much better." Jasper continued, "You seem to be healing very well, Chrystine. That's a good thing."

"Cut the crap."

His face brightened.

"Well, think of it this way… you have your own personal…"

"Bodyguard?" I interrupted.

"Why, yes." Jasper laughed, his timeless face lit with amusement.

"I'm glad you find humor in this situation."

"Oh, I don't. I can assure you. I find you entertaining, Chrystine."

My lips tightened into a frown.

"Oh, that is not at all an insult. You are a remarkable human being." Just him referring to me as a human being felt odd. "I would imagine any sane individual probably would have lost their mind by now."

"Oh, I have. Believe me."

"No, you are coping quite well. Considering all things."

"I am, am I?" I replied, my eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Why, yes. After all, you are tucked away… out of site in a darkened corner with a vampire and you give no pause."

I had to giggle a bit at his observation. It was true, I had been completely at ease with the Cullen's. Even with Jacob and the pack. I had no reservations about them or my safety.

"Look, I do not mean to invade your space, but we are keeping an eye on you and at least one of us is near you at all times." Jasper smiled a tender smile. "As a precaution."

"I have my own personal security system." I cracked my knuckles as I ran the thought through and through my mind. I _needed_ to be protected now. "And Bella?" …Bella… I hadn't seen her in a week. Our last conversation had left her upset and me – alone. Alice had continued to visit, but I missed Bella. Even if she was a bit off her rocker lately. Hey, weren't we all?

"She has actually been spending much time on the Quileute Reservation, so she is well."

_With Jacob?_ I wondered in what context they were hanging out in and why I was suddenly shunned from our little group.

"It helps. Breaking up the load, I suppose you can say."

I swallowed hard. I felt slightly rejected and frankly, pretty hurt. "Hey… is there somewhere we can go? My Mom shuttled me off with Cassidy today, but I just couldn't bring myself to subject myself to more torture."

"Well…" Jasper thought for a few minutes before continuing. "I suppose I can take you back to our home, Carlisle has been meaning to check in on you. Between the hospital, patrolling, and finding time to… well, he hasn't had a spare moment to extend himself to you, during reasonable hours, that is."

I watched Jasper as he spoke… I can't believe other's had not caught onto him yet. His mannerisms, the way he carried himself and spoke… combined with his accent all screamed southern gentleman from decades ago! I was surprised he carried himself so well with me right now; I had been told he struggled with his _vegetarianism_. "I don't mind, Jasper, so long as I can stay out of sight… and have a few minutes to get my mind off of everything."

"I am happy to oblige." He smiled and rose slowly, offering his hand to me in gentlemanly-aid.

"Oh, and Jasper? If you really want anyone to believe that you aren't like… a million years old… I'd work on some Ebonics or something." I grinned playfully as we made our way outside.

"Well look who it is." Carlisle's smile warmed my heart and was well welcomed; and his cool but gentle embrace, even more so. "You look well! Come, sit and let me take a look at you. I am sorry, Chrystine, for not stopping in more."

"Please, Carlisle, you've done enough as it is." I smiled genuinely as he ushered me to a large white couch. I glanced about and noted he appeared to be alone. "Where is…"

"Everyone?" He said as he began to prod my healing injuries. "Rosalie and Esme are checking on something for me… Alice and Emmett are off…" He cleared his throat.

"It's okay, you can say it. Apparently, I am _well adjusted_."

"So you are." Carlisle smiled widely. "They needed to feed, they've been busy."

"So I've heard." I flinched when Carlisle made his way to my last bandage on my torso.

"Still tender?" He asked as he gently lifted the corner and inspected my stitches. The grimace upon my face answered his question. "Everything else looks fine but this one seems to be healing a bit slower than I'd like. It doesn't appear to be infected but we'll keep an eye on it."

"Thank you. So much." I replied as I tugged at my sleeves. I knew I could never articulate exactly how thankful I was, but I had hoped he could see the depth of my gratitude.

"How are you holding up?" Carlisle asked tenderly.

"Well… considering everything, I suppose okay."

"How are your panic attacks? Are you sleeping and eating well?" Okay, this was getting a bit clinical.

"Uhm, fine and yes and yes. Well, more or less." I shrugged.

"Hmm…" He replied, raising an eyebrow at me. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Isn't your specialty in trauma or something and not psychiatry?" I turned my head, avoiding his pressing gaze as I began to bite my lower lip.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. And no, I am neither a trauma doctor nor _a _shrink right now… I am asking as a friend."

I melted at the word. _Friend_. I didn't realize just how kind the Cullen's were. I still couldn't comprehend why Jake hated them. They were by far the classiest and kindest Vampires I knew. Well, hopefully the only ones I came to know…

"Hey, Carlisle… is it okay if I hang out here for a little?" My voice was weak. I felt safe here and I certainly did not want to be sent away.

"Please, stay as long as you need Chrystine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to discuss with Jasper. I'll only be a few moments." Carlisle nodded briefly in polite excusal and exited the large living room.

My phone buzzed. I checked the screen and was surprised to see it was a text from Bella.

_Where are you? You went out with Cassidy?_

She must have stopped by my house. I replied quickly, as I wasn't in the mood for much chatter.

_That's what my Mom thinks. Cullen's. Talk later – k?_

I closed my phone and shoved it into my sweatshirt pocket. I hadn't thought of the ramifications of mentioning my location to Bella, after all with all this time she was spending alone with Jacob, I assumed she wouldn't care. I sat quietly as I fiddled with the drawstrings of my hood. Here I was, inside the home of bloodthirsty vampires and I had no fears. Okay, so I guess that made me kind of brave, right? I smiled to myself, feeling like some kind of fictional heroine. I wondered how my story would end… Hopefully, with all of my limbs attached. I reclined back into the plush cushions of the large couch and rested my head back – closing my eyes and milking in the safe silence. A fair amount of time had passed when I felt as though I wasn't alone. I could _feel_ the distinct presence of another. My eyes shot open.

Standing several feet from me stood yet another statuesque figure. Glorious topaz eyes locked onto mine. He was tall, slender, young in appearance, yet possessing chiseled features. Just like his counterparts – he was exquisite. A beauty unmatched…

I felt myself gawking.

He stared at me and I felt awkward under his pensive gaze. "Hi…" I managed to mumble.

He nodded once. "Hi."

"Uhm… I'm Chrystine." I said, standing slowly and offering my hand. I felt a bit rejected when he took a few steps back.

"Edward…" He said; briefly pressing the palm of his hand to his chest.

Edward… _EDWARD! Holy cow!_ I was in the presence of the elusive heartbreaker. The one who held the strings to the puppet formally known as Bella! I felt like roundhouse kicking him to the face.

His eyebrow raised as his head cocked to one side. Crap! I realized then that I had been frowning at him.

"I'm sorry…" The blood rushed to my cheeks, causing my face to flush. I had seen his face before… but when?

Edward continued to peer at me – his frustration increasing by the second.

"Edward, I see you've finally met Chrystine." Carlisle said as he made his way down the stairs. He gently set his palm upon Edward's shoulder, calming him and motioning with his head towards my direction.

"Yes."

"Uh, I should go." I suddenly felt uneasy… and unwelcomed.

"Don't be silly!" Alice chimed as she entered from the kitchen. I felt surrounded. "Look who's up and about!"

"Uh, yeah…" I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"Come with me, you look like you could use a drink." Alice's cold hand took mine and I followed her into the kitchen. "By the way, Emmett is outside…" She called over her shoulder.

"What's his problem?" I groaned.

"Who? Edward? Oh, don't worry about him. He's just…" Her voice trailed. "He's coping."

"Ah, I got it. Is he not handling it well?"

Alice quickly cast a suspicious glance in my direction before grabbing me a small glass. "What exactly do you believe that he isn't handling well?"

I watched her fill up the glass from the tap, wiping off any droplets of moisture before she offered it to me. "Uhm. You know, Bella hanging out with Jake all the time now." I took several long gulps before speaking again, "Hey, he dumped her, so he should get over it."

"Oh, well, he's not pleased by that - but he has never been a fan of the fur balls." Alice hopped effortlessly up unto the countertop. Her reply left me wondering if there was more which plagued him.

"So…" I said, setting the cup next to her.

"So." Alice replied with a smile.

After several quiet moments, Alice's eyes began to pan over my clothing – wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"What?" I said, checking to see if I accidentally grabbed clothing from my dirty pile.

"Do you own anything that isn't something a 40 year old man would wear?"

"Hey. Hurtful."

"I mean, aren't you a teenager? Shouldn't you dress your age?"

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing…"

"Well, no – if you are a crazy middle aged cat lady."

"Hey! I'm crying a little."

"Come with me!" Alice beamed as she took my hand once more, guiding me through the living room and up the stairs. She giggled as we swiftly made our way to her room. I had little time to protest before she began tossing clothes at me. Good Lord- she's worse than Cassidy.

"Alice – I don't want to change."

Alice frowned with displeasure. Apparently she didn't like the word 'no'.

"Okay, let me point something out." Alice stepped in front of me and lifted my shirt and sweatshirt, exposing my midriff.

"Hey!" I squealed, batting at her hands.

"There." She said, pointing to several small spots of blood upon my white shirt. "We can _smell_ that. Don't get me wrong, you smell great! It's just…"

"Geesh! You're like sharks!" I said, snatching my shirt from her hands and peering at the tiny speckles. They were somewhat fresh. I had assumed it was from Carlisle's brief examination.

"I'm thankful Jasper did as well as he did."

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" I said emphatically. "It must have happened when Carlisle was checking it out." I gently tried to press the lifting bandage to my skin.

"I'll have Carlisle patch you up, but you should change. Nothing special; just put these on." Alice walked over to a large chestnut dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a brown fitted T-Shirt.

She left quickly and I found myself standing, slightly confused, in the middle of her room. I changed quickly and rejoined her downstairs. Carlisle waited, smiling, fresh bandage in hand. Jasper sat quietly on the couch, just slightly more stiff than he had been earlier. Alice flitted gracefully about the room and I couldn't help but notice Edward was nowhere to be seen. Simplistic dialogue was exchanged while he cleaned my stitches and applied a fresh bandage. Weather. Current events. School. Nothing that would lead me to believe they were concerned about Victoria.

"Once that heals a bit more, I would venture another week, I can remove those stitches. I'm surprised it has taken as long as it has…" Carlisle gently began to pat my back. "I apologize for causing that…"

I was about to dismiss his apology with a nonchalant wave of my hand when I saw Alice tense suddenly. Before I could ask what was wrong, several large bangs came from the front door, followed by a familiar voice, "Alice? Emmett? Esme? Someone?" Bella's voice was shrill – filled with hysterical desperation.

I felt a lump form in my throat – had something happened? Was she okay? Was it Victoria? Before I could finish forming my thought, Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello, Bella." His tone was soothing.

"Hey Carlisle." Her response was rushed as she stepped past him and quickly scanned the room. When her eyes fell on me, I could see the distinct look of rage within them.

"Woah, Bell's..." I said, lifting my hands in defense.

"Bella, don't." Alice said.

"Don't what?" I turned quickly to look at Alice then back at Bella, who stomped towards me.

Bella stopped a foot away, "Can we talk?" It sounded more like a demand than a request.

•••

Outside, the crisp air felt good against my skin. I stood, confused, and watched as Bella paced back and forth only several yards away. Jacob leaned quietly against her truck, head bowed and eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" She finally demanded of me.

"Uh…" I rocked back on my heels and glanced at the ground then back at her, unsure of what she wanted to hear.

"Here! Chrystine! What are you doing _here_?" Her tone was accusatory.

"Bella, I am not sure why you are freaking out."

"You come here thinking, what? That you will just jump right in?"

"Bella, you aren't making sense."

"With _them_!" She gestured towards the home behind us. "Are you trying to replace _me_?"

Ah, so that's what this was about. Geesh, couldn't she just use her words?

"Bella…" I tried to reassure her, but she stopped me.

"No! Don't make excuses. What are you trying to do here? They won't love you like they love me! You can't come in here thinking you can just take over! You can't just become their favorite!" Her pitch was starting to hurt my ears.

I was stunned and shocked by her accusations.

"Bella, pump your brakes. Seriously." I groaned, "I'm not doing anything. Jasper brought me here and Carlisle was checking on me. You know, making sure I'm not dying or anything!" Okay, a bit dramatic, but still – Bella was pushing my buttons. "Who the hell are you lately? Dammit Bella! Get over yourself. You aren't the only one going through this! So your dearly beloved Ex is back in town and ignoring you. Buy a tub of ice cream and get over it!"

Bella's eyes widened, "He's still here?"

…_.Uh, Crap…._


	14. Chapter 13

"Alice, you lied to me." Bella's body quaked with rage as she carried on pacing back and forth. Alice had reluctantly joined the conversation shortly after my slight mishap. She was not pleased but kindly obliged.

"For your own good; look at you Bella!" Alice sighed heavily, rolling her head to one side – a physical display of her annoyance, "I did not decide this. _He_ asked me to do it."

Bella whipped around on her heels and stared painfully at Alice. It was evident she had not considered that to be an option.

"Why… why would he do that?" She choked.

I walked away, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as the conversation continued and sought to find peace away from the intense emotions; allowing them to carry on in privacy, I moved to stand by Jacob. He had said nothing during the length of Bella's rant and remained firmly planted against her truck.

"Hey Jake…"

"Hey." His voice was thick, full of restraint. It was obvious it was difficult for him to be here.

"How ya been? It's been a while…"

"Okay."

"Anything new?"

"Nope."

"Look, did I do something?" I lowered my eyes to stare at my shoes, fearful of his response.

"Nah, it's not you, Chrys. It's been Bella. She's been… a handful." He sounded annoyed.

"Oh."

"She's been a rollercoaster. She was finally calming down and now this crap…"

"Sorry."

"Meh… whatever. I can't keep babysitting her like this." His face was full of pain as he briefly glanced at Bella. "It's all I am to her, now. Someone to do damage control…to babysit and keep her company."

I felt so awful for him. His love for her was so obvious to everyone, including Bella. Why she continued to pursue Edward, who clearly was not returning her affections, was beyond me. Jacob was amazing, a sweetheart and absolute catch – anyone would be lucky to have him. He and Bella complimented one another in a way I had never seen before and I secretly hoped to see them come together… it gave me hope that love still existed amongst chaos. True… love.

"Come on." Bella came stomping towards us. She gestured frantically then swiftly made her way toward the house.

"No." Jacob grunted, "I am not going into _that_ place."

"Jake, Carlisle has news." She insisted.

"No, you want to see _him_…" Jacob hissed, a slight tremor racked his body as he spoke.

"Jake… it's important." Bella's eyes pleaded with desperation and of course Jacob caved. The three of us entered the house in silence; Jacob remaining tense the entire time. I had not known whether or not to speak to him in attempts to sooth him – it appeared as though even a sneeze would send him over the edge. We made our way across the room and he hesitated as we sat upon the large couch and waited for everyone else to take a seat.

"Thank you, Jacob. I think it's wise you are here, you can relay this information to Sam." Carlisle said as he stood before us.

"I'm not a Post-It you guys can take notes on and pass back and forth…" He moaned.

"Jake." Bella nudged him with her elbow. He rolled his eyes in response.

Jasper and Emmett stood closer to the edges of the crowd, their eyes narrowed upon Jacob as if they waited for him to phase. Rose stood poised behind Esme who remained at Carlisle's side. Alice moved to stand by the kitchen opening and Edward stood solemnly behind her, his back pressed against the wall – offering only his grave profile to view. I could feel the anxiety oozing from Bella's pores. She held herself rigid as we waited for what Carlisle had to say, impatiently counting down the seconds until she was free to pursue Edward. I was stunned that he remained in the house, apparently what Carlisle had to say carried great importance. Or, he secretly wanted to torture Bella. My eyes fell onto Esme and Rose who appeared to have returned during the chaos outside, their expressions giving no hint as to how grim the news would be. Though no one said anything, I had a sinking feeling the information was grave.

"I am sure you are aware of her presence…" Carlisle seemed to speak only to Jacob. Bella and I both gawked fearfully at Jacob as we attempted to digest where this conversation was going.

"Yeah."

"Alice is unable to determine her next move. It is obvious she wishes to avenge James, however her interest in you, Chrystine still seems obscure. We are assuming she wants to pick apart people which are closest to you, Bella. We've caught her scent around Chrystine's house more frequently lately…"

"But, why not Jake's house?" I foolishly interrupted.

"She wouldn't dare come into _our_ territory." Jacob growled. "That's a death sentence."

Emmett and Jasper scoffed as his response.

"She wants me to hurt." Edward's voice cut through me like a blade. His voice was rich – smooth and absolutely intoxicating. He did not turn to address us nor did his gaze ever break from the kitchen floor. I held my breath, secretly hoping he would continue. "She wants me to feel what she felt. But she has discovered Bella and I are _over._" The word was said with such precision, it was clear he was sending a message to Bella. She swallowed hard, but she did not turn her eyes from him. "She can't figure out how to get to me…"

"Then why me? If she knows you guys are… well… you know, then why does she want me?" I questioned.

"Wrong place… wrong time." Alice sighed. "She had a different plan… it all changed when she saw you and Bella together all the time. She could not go after Jacob… but you were an…"

"Easy target." I finished her sentence for her and found myself feeling ill.

"She had planned on turning Bella." Alice said, her eyes fixing on Bella as she finished. Bella's eyes widened in shock, yet twisted with hopeful expectancy, while Edward shifted slightly with Alice's words.

"Cha—change me?" Bella's voice was barely above a whisper, but rang with clarity.

"She was going to coax you out. Killing off the ones you loved, one by one…" Carlisle said.

"You got this all from one vision?" I stammered as I lowered my head and pressed my fingertips to my temples.

"Well, several. It's evolving and what I can conclude from them." Alice replied softly, I had almost found myself straining to hear her.

"Why would that be a punishment?" Bella's eyes danced between all of the faces. They stared back at her, knowing full well she welcomed the change. Then, she could be Edward's… forever.

"She'd drag her death out…" Jacob struggled with the words. "She'd have an eternity to kill her."

"An eternity of torture for at least one of the people who stole her reason for existence." Carlisle nodded slowly as he spoke.

"It doesn't make sense." Bella managed to squeak out.

"None of it does, she doesn't seem to be thinking rationally." Carlisle spoke calmly – his voice soft and gentle. "It's impulsive and as Alice said, she is changing her mind frequently. This much is certain, the three of you are…"

"As good as dead…" Man, I need to stop interrupting people…

•••

The Cullen's had filtered out of the lower floor, branching off outside and upstairs, and began discussing the details of tonight's topic and pursuing a fast and simple solution. On two occasions, I overheard the mention of something called the Volturi. It sounded like some kind of Italian meal or something… I don't know why they would be discussing food at a time like this…

"I don't get it." Bella said, the drumming of her fingers upon the cold kitchen counter was slightly distracting, yet deeply annoying.

"It won't happen. She couldn't get to me… any of us." Jacob's overconfidence was an obvious overcompensation for his fear.

"I mean, me… a … ya know… one of them…. With, ya know, them…." Bella's drumming grew in pace.

I buried my face in my palms, trying to block them out.

"She couldn't get past the pack… Sam would shred her… let alone if I got my hands on her." Jacob puffed up some more.

"Changed. Me. Changed. Maybe someone should do it before, ya know… before her. I could kick her ass, right? If I was, ya know?" Bella's fingers appeared to have taken on inhuman speed as they thrummed faster.

"I may be younger than Sam but I'm faster… stronger… nah, she couldn't take me down. No way in hell…" Jacob's head was almost physically swelling with his self-talk.

"Okay, you both are driving me insane." I snapped; slamming my fists down in protest. "Bella, stop with the fingers – please, before I snap them off. No one is going to change you. I love you, but the last thing anyone needs is an emotionally disturbed freshly changed hormonal vampire running around trying to get her ex-boyfriend to notice her. And Jacob, seriously, shut the hell up. Your tail is between your legs, it's so obvious. Be scared. It's fine. Normal, even. Deal with it. Embrace it. Just because Studly Ex-Boyfriend is around doesn't mean you need to act like you are stronger than the Hulk. You both are so… so… ugh, so infuriating!" I shoved myself away from the counter and stormed off outside, leaving Bella and Jacob dumbfounded behind.

The fresh air hit me like a sudden slap in the face. It was refreshing. Welcomed, even. I inhaled deeply several times before opening my eyes. Edward and Alice stood, staring back at me, their faces sullen, yet there appeared to be flickers of humor in their eyes.

"Glad you said it. I was about to lose it," Alice winked playfully at me as she waltzed past me into the house.

In that moment, I suddenly realized I was alone with Edward… and I suddenly became hyperaware of my surroundings… and my heartbeat which was now pounding as fast as Bella's previous drumming.

"So… 'sup Eddie."

'_Sup Eddie? What the hell is my issue? Oh my god, if I say Homie or Word, I need to shoot myself…._I stared, gaping, at him for a few moments before I snapped out of my awkward state. Well, sort of."I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this."

"I would hope not."

"It's just…"

"A lot."

"Yeah, it's pretty…"

"Intense."

_Okay, dude. Stop finishing my sentences…_

"…Yeah. I'm…"

"Freaking out…"

"Aha! No!" I pointed my finger at him and suddenly felt insane. "Sorry…" I cleared my throat. "I was going to say I am coping..." _Oh, my Gosh… STOP TALKING, Chrystine!_

Edward grinned. It was sudden. And fleeting. In a flash of a moment it was gone and he stood before me, looking just as calm and devoid of emotion as he was before.

"Geesh, Edward, are you some kind of Mind Reader or what?" Alice's voice was playful, yet provoking, as she emerged from the house and came to stand next to me, looking just as elegant and graceful as she normally does. A look was exchanged between pair and I pretended not to notice. Alice took my hand gently into hers and smiled as she spoke, "He's frustrated with you. It's not that he's not friendly."

"Alice…" His voice carried a warning.

"After all of this, there really is no pointing in keeping secrets, _Eddie._"

I felt my cheeks flush at her slight quip towards my earlier fumble of words. Damn them and their keen sense of hearing…

"You remind him of Bella."

"Why?" I couldn't conceal the shock in my voice.

"You're just as _silent_ to him as she is." Alice began to pat the back of my hand a couple of times before releasing it. "The only difference is: I can see her. I can even tell when she's with the Snoopy patrol. But you… you on the other hand, it's like you simply don't exist. You don't phase out or just vanish… you just, aren't there at all…ever."

"Wow, that's encouraging." I felt suddenly insecure and saddened. I felt left out. Wow, I was more crazy than I realized.

Alice offered me a reassuring smile, "It means there's something special about you, Miss Chrystine Crestford."


	15. Chapter 14

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Today, a group of Vampires decided to tell me that I was officially on the Hit List of a completely different Vampire who happened to be slightly psychotic. _

_ … Dear Diary, _

_ No, I am not insane. You heard me right. __**Vampires**__._

… _Dear … Diary…_

…_. Note to self …. Seek professional help. Look into tons of medication. A horse tranquilizer, maybe?_

I stared at my ceiling without blinking – my eyes burned. I ran the contents of the day through my head. Over. And. Over. I was probably not going to live to see my next birthday. Nor was I probably going to live to see my Aunt Loraine's and Uncle Joey's 10th wedding anniversary later this year. That's good. I won't need to get a gift. Or eat her horrific imitation cheese dip.

I found my silver lining.

I brought my hands to cover my face. I. Was. Insane. I could no longer deny it. I was having random conversations with myself, contemplating strange and sometimes terrifying scenarios, not to mention, I made a rough sketch of a will.

I needed sleep. The kind of sleep that rested not only your body, but your soul. Or coffee…. With tons of espresso.

A light rapping came at my window and almost caused me to lose the little bit of food I had managed to consume all day. It was Jacob…

"What?" I didn't recognize my own voice as it came out in a rushed hoarse whisper.

"I need to talk to you." Jacob said as he gestured for me to stand back.

I walked back to my bed and as I sat down, Jacob gently landed on the floor a few feet away.

I wish I had super-secret ninja powers like everyone else.

"So… today was intense, huh?" He said as he sat at the edge of my bed.

"Yep."

"How do you feel?"

"Okay."

"Chrys?"

"Jake…?"

"Chrystine… are you okay?"

"Okay?" I echoed, "Okay? Jacob... what can I say? It's sinking in, I guess. Vampires, Werewolves, and bears… oh friggin my." I rubbed my temples. "I don't know what to think…"

"You're in shock." Jacob said has he gently pat my knee.

"Whatever it is, I don't see myself coming out of it for a while."

"Is it because of what Carlisle said?"

"Uh… yeah." My voice sounded snippy. "Being at the top of someone's 'To Kill List' kind of makes you take a few steps back…"

"Look, we are covering you. And Bella. Plus, I think Jasper and Alice are there… outside… as well, right now."

"And what are you doing? Taking a 15 minute break? Or have you not clocked in yet?"

"Actually, Sam doesn't want me patrolling…." Jacob sounded disappointed. "I guess, he says, it changes things since I'm being targeted or whatever."

"So…"

"So, I was wondering if I could hang out here. Sam wants me in a place where , you know, it kills two birds with one stone. If I sit with you, they don't have to patrol three areas."

"Why not go to Bella's?" Even the mention of her name sent a chill down his spine. He could not hide the physical reaction he had to her, even from my simple human eyes.

"I can't be near her…"

"Lover's quarrel?" I teased.

"Shut up." Jacob gently punched my arm, causing me to wince slightly.

"Really, why aren't you there?" I urged.

"She's so out of it, since seeing _him._ I don't know who she is right now… it's like she's obsessed or something."

_Maybe... Or it's called being in love…_ I tugged at my ear slightly as I drifted off into thought.

"I can't even have a conversation with her without it turning to him…" Jacob's shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"Aw, Jake. Look, she's stuck in this now. She loves someone and that doesn't go away overnight… it takes time and work. She can't blink and pretend he never entered her life. I get it. It's all so insanely intense you can't help but still feel so connected. With something as big as all of this, how can you expect her to blink it all away?" I shrugged as I turned to gaze out my window.

"Well, I won't wait forever…" Jacob sighed.

"Yeah, you will."

He turned to peer at me and after several long moments he threw himself back upon my bed. "I hate that you're right."

"Eh, it's what I do." I shrugged, plopping myself back next to him. We stared at the ceiling in silence for a long while. The silence was slightly uncomfortable… but I embraced it. The scrambled thoughts which once ran rampant in my mind were slightly stilled. Slightly. I could not silence them completely, but the bulk of the madness was gone. At least for now.

I felt Jacob's body tense and I turned to look at him. His nose was wrinkled up and a sour expression consumed his face.

"Jake?" I began, only to be cut short by Alice's melodic voice.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in…" She said as she took a seat at my nearby desk.

I pushed myself upright and felt ill. Standing by my open window were Jasper… and Edward.

"What is _he_ doing here?" The words spewed from my mouth faster than I had realized. I felt embarrassed, realizing that I had sounded a bit rude. "Sorry…"

"No, it is fine. I assure you. I don't care for you much, either." Though Edward's words were discourteous, they dripped from his mouth like melted chocolate. I wanted to kick him, but found his voice too intoxicating… too enticing to really react. I did manage to furrow my brows at him. "Wasted no time, eh Jacob?" Edward's eyes quickly danced between us. I would have smacked him for what he was insinuating, if I wasn't so spellbound by the ass. Damn him and all of his seductiveness. I hated him.

"Behave." Alice warned, "Else I'll have to separate you two…"

Jacob hunched forward, peering at the two statuesque men. Edward returned his glare, only for a moment, and then fixed his eyes on a corkboard full of pictures. I heard Alice begin speaking, though I didn't understand what she was saying. Something about seeing Victoria decide on something... I could not focus on the conversation at hand; my eyes would not leave Edward. I watched as he studied the old Polaroid's and other various pictures which adorned the small board. I wasn't aware of what he found so interesting, but I felt myself bothered by the mere action of him viewing them, as though he was not allowed to see that part of my life… of my heart. My nose wrinkled in disapproval and distaste as I caught a flicker of a grin upon his lips. Was he laughing at me? The ass! I hated him even more.

"Do you understand, Chrystine?" Alice beckoned.

"Huh?" I replied, moving my gaze to meet hers.

"Do you understand what this means?" Jacob nudged my arm.

"No. I'm sorry, I wasn't… I didn't hear…" Alice appeared confused by my reply. "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else… what's going on?"

"Victoria has decided to go after you first. How and when, we don't know. Nor do we know if this is simply a ploy – a distraction. I can't _see _you. This makes it hard. I see her deciding. I can see your family, unharmed, but it's you. It has to be. Dammit. I wish I knew… more! Regardless, you can't stay here and you can't be alone." Alice's frustration was evident.

"What!" I choked, my eyes darting from face to sullen face. "Why can't you see me? What does that mean? What are you saying?"

"It means, I can't see you. My visions… I can see people. Actions. Choices. I can see it like a movie playing out. Well, present company excluded…" Alice cast a downturned look towards Jacob. "When Bella interacts with the Scooby Clan, it's like she fizzles out. Sometimes I see her going to the reservation, but when she is _with_ Jacob, I can't see her. But I, for the most part, know when she's safe and when she's with them, it's the way it plays out. You, though, just don't exist. You are never in a vision. I can't see you, even when someone interacts with you. Though I can see them. Even your family… It's hard to describe."

"Like the invisible man…" I concluded. "So, you can't see when I die…"

"You aren't going to die." Alice insisted.

"How the hell do you know? You can't see crap, Alice!" I said, pushing up from the bed.

"Look, Chrystine, I'm doing my best." Alice sounded slightly hurt by my reaction.

"That's not good enough!" I choked back my tears. "I **am** going to die. The probability of that being very soon is high."

Jacob reached out to rub my shoulder, but I cringed at his effort. Though his intention was kind, I couldn't stand to be touched… to feel. I wanted to be numb.

"Get out." I ordered, the warms tears now streaming down my face.

"Chrys…" Jacob began.

"Get. Out." I snapped. "All of you."-

Jacob, hurt by my demand, nodded slowly. "Fine. I'll just be outside, okay? If you need me… holler."

"Go!"

Jacob glared at Alice as he moved to the window. His eyes panned their faces before he spoke, cold and harsh, "Why the hell did you come here? Are you happy now?"

Edward turned to glare at Jacob just as he exited the way he came. Alice moved slowly to the window, as if waiting for me to beg her to stay, when I said nothing, she nodded once and vanished into the black night.

"She means well." Jasper offered before following Alice.

Edward stood staring at me for a few seconds; soon I could bare it no longer. "What the hell do _you_ want?"

Edward, taken slightly aback, stepped forward, "Why do you not care for me?"

_What? Was he serious right now?_

"You do not know me. Yet, you have such an aversion towards me." Edward tilted his head slightly to one side.

"You literally killed my best friend." I said abruptly.

"That has nothing to do with _you_, though."

"I've seen her. I've been with her. Jacob and I. We are cleaning up your damn mess. She's a wreck! Haven't you noticed she's a freaking zombie?"

"Again, what does that have to do with you? Her pain is just that…_ her_ pain." He moved to look at my pictures again. "Who are you to label me as the villain in her story?"

I swallowed hard. I realized I was misdirecting my emotions, but still, what a pompous ass. "Are you kidding me?" _Wow, great rebuttal Chrystine. Really, epic win with the words_… _Ugh…._

"No."

"You are an ass. Plain and simple. You come in, acting like the White Knight, like some God given gift to women. You broke her. Own up to it. You can't waltz around acting like you had nothing to do with her redefining who she is."

"God wants nothing to do with me… I am no gift. And I am aware of what pain I've caused her." His eyes finally broke from my corkboard. When their warm golden hue locked onto my swelling eyes, I suddenly felt as though my breath had caught in my chest. He was… so beautiful. Yet, I knew, so cruel. "She is the one in control now. She has to decide she wants to survive."

"What the hell… did you take a vacation and get a psych degree?"

"No."

"Get out."

"Why?"

"I don't need to give you a reason… why the hell are you still here?" I threw up my hands and stomped towards him.

"Don't." He breathed; taking a step back and pressing himself to the wall.

Was he afraid of me?

"Step back." He managed.

"What? Are you going to hurt me? Big tough guy? Show me who's boss?" The sarcasm rolled off of my lips like acid. My arms danced with my words in flamboyant fashion. I couldn't take him serious, in this moment. There was no way he, a deadly _creature,_ could be afraid of me.

"Now." His demand was hushed yet forceful.

I swallowed and said nothing as I moved several feet back. Within a second, he was gone. I found myself holding my breath as I scanned my room, looking for him. I was shocked by my reaction when I did not see him… was this disappointment I felt? No, it couldn't be. I wanted him gone.

…Right?

My eyes fell onto the wall where he had previously stood and was shocked by what I had seen. Edward had dug his hands into my wall – leaving a crumbling imprint. I stepped closer to inspect them and was startled by Jacob's husky voice.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"What? No…" I moved to sit on my bed once more. "Look, I want to be alone."

"Won't happen. Not now. You won't be alone for a while." Jacob nodded towards the window.

Jacob sat next to me and gently took my hand into his. His warmth radiated through me though our bodies did not touch. After a few moments, I could feel my palm beginning to sweat from the heat from his hand.

"What did Edward mean?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"When he said you wasted no time…"

"Nothing."

"Jake?"

"What?"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Jake. Now."

"I'm not a dog you can command."

…

We both couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll find out from Alice, so you might as well be the one to tell me."

"It's just…" Jacob stroked the back of my hand. Was he soothing me? Or…?

_Oh. Oh oh oh! Oh God! Oh no! Don't say it!_

"I… well…" he stammered.

"Jake…" I interrupted. He wouldn't look at me, which I was somewhat thankful for. I wanted to take my hand from his, but couldn't manage the courage. I was, for some strange reason, afraid of causing more rejection issues for the poor guy. Bella caused him enough pain to last 15 lifetimes. However, I had a feeling that this, whatever it was, was Jacob simply trying to compensate for not having the one person he _did_ want.

I turned to face him and speak, but as I did, his lips suddenly pressed against mine.


	16. Chapter 15

"So, why isn't he talking to you?" Bella probed.

"Well, not sure, entirely." I shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"You know something." Bella pressed, leaning forward on her elbows.

I shoved a few fries into my mouth and shrugged.

"Don't think you can get out of telling me." Bella insisted, snagging a few fries from my plate.

"Hello girls!" Alice cooed as she entered the small diner. She gracefully fluttered to our table and took a seat between us. "Mmm! Looks good!"

Bella and I raised an eyebrow as Alice took a fry from my plate and waved it around as she spoke. "So, how's everything?"

"Uh, are you feeling alright?" Bella asked, snatching the fry from her hand.

"I am well, thank you. And you?" Alice smiled brightly.

"Okay, Alice… I'm almost scared. Almost…" I frowned slightly.

Alice tilted her head slightly towards the diner's entrance. A fraction of a second later the clanking bells on the door sounded and Chief Swan entered; his muddy boots heavy with each step.

"Hey Bells." He nodded in our direction, "Hi Alice" I waited for my greeting.

Charlie took a seat at a small table and immediately began chatting with one of the nearby patron's.

Hmm… Shot down.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Bella said; disregarding her father's blatant snubbing.

Alice leaned in, grinning mischievously, followed Bella's request, "What happened, _Chrystine_?"

"You two will be the death of me." I huffed, leaning back into the rickety chair.

"Fine." Bella sighed, "I'm going to run to the bathroom. Then we can take off."

"I'll join you." Alice chirped. I cast a worrisome glance her way, to which she offered me a reassuring nod. I felt somewhat safe with my information… at least, for now.

I watched the two girls disappear around the corner and figured I might as well say hi to Charlie. Maybe he just didn't see me… Well, lying to myself felt better than the obvious truth. I approached his table cautiously, a wavering smile upon my face.

"Uh, hi Chief Swan."

… cricket …

"I hope you are feeling well." I bit my lower lip. "So… uh, great food they have here…"

_Seriously? I'm so stupid…_

I stood, rocking back and forth on my heels for a few seconds before deciding to speak again, only to be interrupted.

"Chrystine, I do not know what to say to you. What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"Uh…"

"With Jacob?"

_Crap._

"Ya know, he's had a rough year… and now…"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Chief…"

"He's hold up in his house… apparently, I guess it's because of you. His dad said he's not okay."

_What is that fur ball telling people about me?_

"Look, Chief Swan, I don't know what you've heard…"

"I've heard plenty. I'm thankful this hasn't gotten back to Bella, they've been becoming _close…_"

"Hey!" Bella called, "What's up?" She moved to stand next to me and offered a confused glance between Charlie and myself.

I thought about running… far. This was turning into a bigger mess than I expected.

"Chrystine, can you help me with something, outside?" Alice asked, taking my hand into hers. She turned to Charlie and smiled kindly, "It was nice seeing you again, Chief Swan."

He nodded and returned her smile then turned a grim gaze to me, "Take care."

•••

"So, what, are you guys like a couple now?" Alice asked, pushing her hair behind her ear, a childlike smile affixed to her lips.

"Why are you here?" I sighed.

"You know why. We're always one step behind you." She spoke in a heavy accent, reminiscent of Count von Count from Sesame Street; grinning wildly she poked my arm.

"This _security detail_ is getting annoying."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Alice groaned, "For saving your life!"

"Shut up!" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her further from the Diner's entrance.

"Oh pfft." She snorted. "So, are you going to tell me about the kiss?"

"How do you know?" I hissed.

"_Eddie_ told me." Her eyes sparkled.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Mocking me, about the _Eddie_ thing…" I shoved my hands into my pockets, "And what, was Edward spying on me? He took off so quickly, I figured he couldn't get away fast enough."

"Oh, that… well… nevermind that. Tell me, about this kiss! I hate that I can't see you guys!"

"Nothing to tell."

"Ha! I beg to differ!" Alice swayed lightly back and forth as she spoke, "Please!"

I groaned, knowing she'd find out sooner or later, I might as well tell her now. "He kissed me, that's all…"

"Okay, I'm still a girl who loves gossip, regardless of my _age_." Alice's eyes pleaded with me. "Details! Now!"

I glanced over my shoulder, checking to make sure Bella was still inside talking with Charlie before I spoke. "He came in, ya know, checking to make sure I was okay. After the whole flip out with Edward…"

"Yeah, about that…"

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"Sorry. I won't interrupt again."

I rubbed my neck, "Well, he kissed me. I wasn't expecting it. It was an instinct, I guess, I don't know… a natural reaction or something…"

"… What happened?"

"I slapped him."

"What!" Alice almost doubled over in laughter.

"Not hard!" I defended. "It was just … it was… so fast. I didn't realize I smacked him until the pain from my hand finally set in."

"What did he do?" Alice managed between bursts of giggles.

"He apologized. Then left. He hasn't spoken to me since."

"I didn't see this coming." Alice chuckled.

"What?" Bella's voice was inquisitive and startled me.

"Jacob, loving Chrystine." Alice winked.

"Alice!" I stomped my foot.

"What?" Bella asked, her eyes curiously bouncing between Alice and I.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I replied, trying to be nonchalant.

"Better from you than someone else. She **will** find out." Alice affirmed.

"Yeah, _now_ she will. Dammit Alice."

"Would someone please tell me what is happening?" Bella requested with immense frustration.

I sighed, heavily, before responding, "Jacob, sort of…. Well he kind of… well, what happened… he kissed me the other night. That's why he isn't speaking to me." I watched as Bella swallowed hard. Alice's eyes fixed on her as if awaiting a fearsome response. "It didn't mean anything. I think he was just lonely… depressed or something. Maybe he had been drinking. I don't know." I wish I had said nothing.

A few more seconds of silence passed by.

"Bella?" I urged, "You okay?"

"Did you kiss him back?" She finally managed to speak.

"What?"

"Did. You. Kiss. Him. Back?" She annunciated each word.

"I… I don't… what do you mean?"

"Damn it, Chrystine! Did you kiss him back!" Bella's voice rose to an unsettling octave.

"No." I breathed. "No, I didn't."

"I can't believe you! You ruin everything… everyone…" Bella grimaced.

"Woah!" I said, taking a step back. "Where did that come from? What did I do?"

Bella shook her head hard and before I knew it, she was walking away from me. Alice followed, begging her to return and talk it out. I stood, alone and stunned.

"Could've seen that coming." Edward's voice sent a wave of nausea through me.

"Oh, what do you want?" I groaned.

"Nothing."

"Really? You sure you didn't come to see the show?"

"Very uninteresting."

"Well, just goes to show she _**is in love**_ with Jacob." I said the words with force, trying to drive home the impact of them. Edward did not seem disconcerted by my implications; however he was pretty good at concealing his emotions. "Why are you here?"

"Well, if you value breathing… and your limbs, I would venture that it is a good thing that I am here." The words dripped with disdain.

"Ugh, you are annoying." I huffed as I spun on my heels to walk away from him.

"Well, aren't you a pleasant one." He followed lazily behind me.

"Look, I seriously can't handle you right now…" I grumbled.

Edward did not say anything in response and simply followed me at a safe distance as I began to make the trek home. After five minutes of silence, I felt myself beginning to lose it. I stopped suddenly and whipped around to face Edward, although he was basically an innocent bystander, I needed someone to yell at. He was gorgeous, even when he was impassive .

"You know…! You are just…! You're so…! And then…!" I shook my fist.

"I really get under your skin, don't I?" Was that a smirk I saw?

"I don't get what she ever saw in you."

I struck a nerve. He recoiled slightly at my words but rebounded swifter than I had anticipated. "My charm and good looks."

I huffed, spinning around again and returning to my current mission of getting the hell out of there. Another 5 minutes went by and I felt my blood boiling. I turned swiftly and noted Edward was hanging back further than he had before. Maybe I was starting to scare him. I noticed his lips pressed together tightly and a look of restraint affixed to his face.

"What?" I snarled.

Moments later, Alice flitted up behind him. "Go." She ordered.

Edward darted off into the woods and within a nanosecond he was gone.

"What?" I choked, fearful _She_ was out there.

"Nothing."

"Alice…?" I inquired, "Is it … Victoria?"

"No. No, it's not her." Alice assured.

"What is it then?" I pressed.

"You."

"God, he really hates me that much, huh? I didn't do a damn thing to him."

"It's hard to be around you. More so than Bella."

"I don't understand."

"In time, sweetie. Let's walk…" Alice smiled and took my arm. We began walking to my home at a leisurely pace and I decided, in that moment, to let it all go. For now.

•••

We entered my home and I was thankful that no one was there. I gestured briefly for Alice to head up to my room as I went to check the Message's Board my Mother meticulously set up. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I noted a Post-It with Cassidy's scribbling on it: _Jacob called. Said he would swing by. Nerd._

I ran upstairs to find Alice and Jacob staring at one another. It was as if watching a feral cat and wild dog square off. Both whipped their head's around to stare at me as I entered.

"Patrol." Was all Jacob said before he averted his fiery gaze.

"Oh." I said. I locked eyes with Alice and tilted my head towards Jacob, silently inquiring _What's going on?_ Here's hoping she got the message…

"So, I guess it's normal to waltz into people's homes uninvited, huh?" Alice slunk back into the corner of my room.

"Shouldn't _you_ be the one asking to be invited in?" Jacob shuddered lightly. "Bella's coming over soon."

"What?" I coughed.

"She needs to speak with it." Alice replied, "Sorry, _him_."

Jacob snarled slightly.

"Down, Kujo." She commanded.

"I don't need this." He huffed, rising to his feet so swiftly it caused Alice to take a protective stance.

"Jacob, please, stay." I sent a look over my shoulder to Alice.

"I'll check outside for… uh… stuff." Alice said with a displeased tone. She disappeared out my door, which I had not anticipated, and had left me alone with a seething Jacob.

"Hey, Jake. I've been trying to…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jacob, I don't want it to be like this." I shuffled nervously. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"You slapped him?" Bella's voice caught us both off guard.

"You told her?" Jacob snapped.

"Wait…" I began, quickly attempting to piece together some kind of defense.

Bella walked quickly to stand at the edge of my bed and turned hardened eyes to Jacob, "Why did you kiss her?"

The tension in my body left within a heavy sigh. I was relieved that Bella's fury had now shifted towards the actual deviant. I had done nothing wrong. I had minded my own business and never intended to cause any kind of dispute between the two star-crossed lovers. Hell, I never intended for any of this. I never _wanted_ any of this.

"Well, I think it was an Ass-Like move on your part!" Bella's words dripped of liquid venom. Her rage was seeping from her pores and neither Jake nor I could escape it. "And you! You of all people should know!" Her finger shoved the air in my direction.

"Okay! Bella, I get it!" Jacob treaded heavily towards her. "I get it..."

"What?" Bella snapped her body around violently; squaring her shoulders with Jacob's.

"I'm reminded of it… every day."

Bella said nothing and simply tilted her head in question. I watched for a few more seconds as the pair said nothing aloud, yet the pain on their face's screamed multitudes. I suddenly felt like I was intruding. "Hey, guys, I'm just going to step out for a…"

"No matter what I do, I let you down." Jacob's head hung low as he accepted defeat. "No matter what I do, you don't _see_ me."

"I see you Jake."

I shifted uncomfortably on my heels. The door was about 5 feet away; I could manage to sneak out if I moved slowly. Maybe.

"You don't, Bell's…" Jacob shuffled over to stare out the window. I couldn't say anything to comfort him, not now. I'd surely loose a finger… or a leg… if I spoke. The tension was still thick and though immense pain was now interspersed, the tension was still winning the battle.

"Jacob, what are you … I don't understand?" Bella's voice was rigid with anxiety. It was like an accident… one you see coming but you can't manage to swerve the car. You watch, in horrific anticipation, as the carnage approaches.

"I'll be right outside." I choked as I clumsily stumbled out of the door. I stood with my back pressed against the wall and waited, for something. I wanted to give them more privacy, yet my curiosity won this one. I nestled myself flush against the wall and listened quietly.

"After all this time… after all we've gone through…" Jacob's voice was pained and laden with hesitation. "After all of it, you still don't see me. You don't want me."

I heard several lightweight steps move about. No doubt Bella shuffling around as the awkward discomfort rose within her. "Jacob…"

"Don't say it Bella. I already know." Jacob's voice was harsher than before, "You're still carrying a big ol' torch for the bloodsucker."

"Jake…"

"Bella, I can't stand by and watch this happen all over again. I won't clean up his mess again."

"He hasn't made a choice yet…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's still here, around, ya know? Things have been a bit crazy. He is probably waiting for a good time to talk…"

"Bella! You're so blind! Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you let him do this? I'm not going to pick up the pieces, Bella! I'm not going to wait forever!" I heard heavy footsteps clatter about the room, "Dammit Bella, he _has_ made his decision. He is here. He is here and he has avoided you every damn second that his blood thirsty murdering ass has been around. He _has_ made a choice!" I heard more footsteps and I began to fear for Bella. Jacob's rage radiated through the walls and I felt as though the house would crash at any moment. I had to separate the two before something happened. I poked my head around the corner and saw Bella and Jacob inches from one another. Their chests rose and fell swiftly and their eyes remained locked onto one another.

"I am here, now, Bella. I will love you more than you could ever imagine, every day will be filled with a lifetime's worth of love." And with his words, he cupped her face and kissed her passionately.


End file.
